The Insanity of Love
by Chibisensei110787
Summary: AU The war split his personality and threw him in an institution. Ambition brought her there to help. Can a forbidden love between psychologist and patient bring peace to his warring halves? B/K/K and slight M/S. Yes, my summaries still suck.
1. Prologue

Chibisensei: Hey there everyone, I'm trying something new! That's right another story, but this time with an M rating! Hopefully it will turn out better than my last one (that I have yet to finish). There will probably end up being a lemon or 2 in this story, but I will make them into separate (optional) chapters so the people that get offended by them don't have to read them. Anyway, this is an AU story taking place in modern times. The pairings are B/K/K and slight M/S.

Just a quick note: this prologue takes place 10 years before chapter1. Oh! And I don't own RK!

Prologue

Kenshin Himura- age 18

Kill. That was the one thing on Kenshin Himura's mind at the moment. In fact, it had been the only thing on his mind the entire night. He always got that way before an assignment. He would wonder how many lives he would end; if there would be any witnesses to silence; methods; tactics. Kenshin gave himself a onceover in the motel room mirror. He was a hitokri; Japan's best Katsura once remarked.He closed his steel blue eyes with a small smirk. Yes, that title was his. Though he had to admit that this was not the kind of life he imagined when he joined the government army. When he accepted the position, any and every trace of his identity was erased. He had only his name and his word. It didn't matter though. He had no friends or blood relatives to leave, only his estranged adoptive teacher/father that he, himself, deserted. Feh, the bastard was an obnoxious drunk anyway. On the other hand, the man did teach everything he knew about weaponry. He taught him how to a shoot a gun and trained him in an old style of kenjutsu called Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin looked in the mirror again. His eyes were an innocent purple in those days; kami only knows what happened to them. Kenshin frowned and flipped open his cell phone to check for any missed texts. He knew there were none. Tomoe knew not to contact him when he was "on duty". A tiny smile dusted Kenshin's face. Still it didn't hurt to double-check. Frantic knocks on the door caught his attention.

"Himura-kun! Himura-kun!" yelled a man. "Open up; it's an emergency!" Kenshin growled. Everything was an emergency with Iizuka. He had to give him credit though: it took a lot of balls to come and interrupt him when he was waiting for a VERY important call. Kenshin opened the door with an irritated scowl.

"The the hell do you want this time? If it's about your gun again, I swear I'll slit your throat."

"N-no! It's not that!" he said in a panic. "The Shinsengumi found our base of operations! They took Katsura-san!" Kenshin grit his teeth angrily.

"When did this happen?"

"I just got the report."

"Son of a bitch!" Kenshin stormed back into the room and grabbed his sword, furiously attaching it to his belt while double checking the back-up magnum at his side.

"They've got your girlfriend too," added Iizuka in a near whisper. The statement froze Kenshin in place as a million questions and worst case scenarios went through his mind, the most prevalent of which was what was Tomoe doing there in the first place? She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near there!

"Himura-kun?" questioned Iizuka cautiously. A fierce glare from Kenshin was the answer he received. He gulped. The teen certainly was intimidating. _And lethal…_ Iizuka watched nervously as Kenshin took a few steps forward and, in a blink of an eye, was gone from the room. Only the echoing of running footsteps down the hall gave the indication that he didn't simply vanish into thin air. Once the steps were out of earshot, Iizuka took a cigarette out with a slight smirk.

"Stupid kid.

Chibisensei: Yeah…that was the prologue. I just kind of slapped it together so don't be too hard on me; I'm really sensitive _ R&R if you think I should continue this story. I hope to see you in chapter 1 ^_^

Chapter 1 Preview

Kaoru looked from the chart to the violet eyed man then to Megumi.

"That's Kenshin Himura?"


	2. Purple Eyed Mystery

Chibisensei: Hi again, I'm here with chapter 1! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story because reviews keep me happy and motivated :J And no, I don't own RK.

Note: I know the ages don't correspond to the amount of years of schooling it takes to be in these professions, but please bear with me.

P.S. The lyrics in the chapter are from the song Butterfly from DDR

Kenshin- 28

Kaoru - 24

Yahiko- 12

Megumi- 27

Sano: 25

Misao: 23

Chapter 1: Purple-Eyed Mystery

Kenshin looked outside the mesh barred windows. The people 5 stories below always seemed livelier in the springtime, though not so much in the morning; at least that's what 6 years of observation earned him. He sighed. Had it been that long already?

'**No, we just got here yesterday,' **said the annoying voice in the back of his sighed again.

'_There's no need for sarcasm, that there isn't'_.

'**I could be sarcastic when I want, however long I want. Deal with it' **Kenshin put a hand over his face. It was going to be another lovely day in Meji Hospital.

* * *

Kaoru was excited. Tokyo's Meji Hospital was Japan's best psychiatric institution and only the brightest minds were given jobs there. She grinned. Those 6 years of cramming and all-nighters had certainly paid off!

"Only you would be happy about going to the nuthouse," stated 12 year old Yahiko with a smug smirk. "I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Kaoru rolled her eyes. As irritating as those statements were, she wasn't about to let her LITTLE brother ruin her good mood.

"Whatever you say, Yahiko-chan." Yahiko growled.

"Don't call me chan!"

"Well, don't insult my profession!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" A silence followed. Kaoru looked at her watch. It was about time to leave. She looked at her brother."You'll be fine walking to school alone, right?" Yahiko scoffed.

"Of course I will! I'm more than old enough!" Kaoru glanced at her watch again.

"Well, I asked Yutaro-kun to walk with you just in case."

"You WHAT?" screamed Yahiko. "I don't want to walk with that cat-eyed freak!" Kaoru smiled innocently.

"Tsubame-chan is going to be walking too." Yahiko blushed slightly at the mention of his crush.

"Okay," he unwillingly gave in. Kaoru gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"Have a good day, ok? I'll see you around dinner time." Yahiko nodded.

"See ya." Kaoru smiled and exited the medium-sized apartment. Yahiko smiled as he watched his older sister leave. He never met their mother (as she had died giving birth to him), but after seeing Kaoru's overly-protective behavior of him after their father's death, he was certain she had to be just like her. He shook his head with a smirk. Nah, their mother couldn't have been that ugly.

* * *

"Good morning, Himura!" said Misao brightly as passed her on route to the dining area. Kenshin smiled.

"Good morning Misao-dono."

"Did you hear that got someone to fill Tachi-san's position?"

"Is that so?" Misao nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Hopefully, it'll be a woman this time because I'm getting sick of talking to men! No offense, Himura." Kenshin chuckled slightly.

"But Megumi-sensei is a woman." Misao crossed her arms.

"It's kind of hard to talk to her about your problems when you have to sit on a couch you know she fucks her boyfriend on." Kenshin's face took on a slight twinge of pink at the rather vulgar picture Misao's description painted. Megumi's boyfriend worked in the ward as an orderly. Well, more like an extra muscle for when Battosai needed to be controlled. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing in her office when the door was closed, but, considering Sano and he had become good friends, it was a rather disturbing situation to think about. At least to him it was. **'That is so fucking hot!'** Well, one of him.

"Oro..."

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she switched the song on her car iPod. Out of all the days, the city had to choose this one to do road work. Traffic was backed up a good half mile at least…and she was at the end of it.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai?  
I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai_

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai?

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai.

Kaoru wasn't much into video games, but she loved that song. It somehow gave her hope that maybe, some day, her non-existent love life would no longer be non-existent. A light blush dusted her face at the thought of falling in love with and marrying the perfect man. What would he look like? She shook her head as the traffic began to move. She would just have to wait and find out.

000000

It took a good 20 minutes to work her way through traffic (and the equal challenge of finding a decent parking spot), but she finally stood in the institution's entrance. A brown haired woman appearing to be a bit younger than her approached her.

"Visiting hours don't begin until noon ma'am," she said. Kaoru was taken slightly aback.

"Oh, I'm not here to visit anyone! My name is Kaoru Kamiya and today's my first day working here." The young woman furrowed her brow for a brief second of thought before smiling.

"Ah, you must be the new psychologist for ward 3." Kaoru blinked.

"New?" The woman nodded.

"Hai. Tachi-san quit about a week ago. It was abrupt, but not surprising; Himura-san can be quite menacing at times."

"What disorder does he have?"

"Dissociative identity disorder."

"How many personalities?"

"2, as far as we know. Himura-san can be quite secretive." The woman looked at the clock. "Oh, I suppose you should follow me now." Kaoru took a breath as the brown haired woman used her identification card to open the gated entrance to the hall. She was a bit nervous now.

"What's your name?" asked Kaoru, as they entered an elevator.

"Sakura. Sakura Himei. I work in ward 6, a.k.a. the schizo ward." Sakura glanced at her. "It's not as bad as it sounds. The patients are rather tame so long as they're medicated. Besides, your ward's the worst."

"Why?" Sakura tossed another glance.

"Because of Battosai-san. He has scared away 5 psychologists so far this year. Personally, I think he enjoys it." The pair exited the elevator and quickly reached another gated area. Sakura opened it with her id and led Kaoru down that hall. She stopped at a thick wooden door and turned to Kaoru. "This is the entrance to ward 3; Takani-sensei's office is on the right hand side."

"Arigato, Sakura-san." Sakura nodded and waved the id over the sensor. The automatic locks clicked to life.

"Good luck."

Kaoru went through the door somewhat hesitant. She shook her head. No. She would not Sakura's stories get to her. She had worked far too hard to get this job. With renewed confidence, Kaoru strolled to the right-hand office and peeked in. A beautiful woman with long black hair sat at her desk looking over case charts.

"Excuse me, Takani-sensei?" The woman looked up.

"Oh, you must be Kaoru Kamiya-san. You're late." Kaoru looked at the ground.

"I know; there was a lot of traffic on the road today." Megumi nodded.

"You should leave home earlier next time."

"Hai." Megumi stood up.

"As you already know, my name is Megumi Takani. I am the active psychiatrist of ward 3." She pulled a chart off her desk and tossed it to Kaoru. "Before I introduce you to the patients, I believe you should read up on this one first." Kaoru looked at the identification tab on the side. Kenshin Himura.

"Sakura-san told me a bit about him when she brought me here." Megumi smirked. Kenshin's case was rather famous. Never once had they had a multiple-personality patient whose eye color distinguishes the transition between them.

"She did, did she?"

"She also said something about a Battosai-san?" .

"If you've opened the file already, you'd already know that Battosai is the name of Kenshin's other personality." Kaoru opened the file and scanned the pages lightly. She could always read it more thoroughly later; right now, she wanted to meet ward 3's inhabitants. She looked up and Megumi frowned inwardly. This young woman wasn't taking this seriously.

"Alright, let's meet the ward," stated Megumi exasperatedly. She led Kaoru to a medium sized recreation room. Board games adorned the clear plastic shelves along with paper and coloring utensils. In the corner of the room, sat a brown eyed, spiky haired man playing chess with a red-haired, purple-eyed one.

"Damn it Kenshin, I know you cheated that time!" exclaimed Sano. Kenshin smiled.

"This one assures you he did not." Sano scratched his head in irritation as he glared at his now fallen king piece.

"Damn it," he grumbled. Kaoru looked from the chart to the violet-eyed man and then to Megumi.

"That's Kenshin Himura?" Megumi nodded. Kaoru looked at the man again. He looked so…gentle. Kenshin turned his head toward Megumi and Kaoru and smiled.

"Good morning Megumi-dono."

"Good morning Kenshin. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine right now." Megumi smiled.

"That's good." Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"Good morning." Kaoru smiled.

"Good morning Himura-san, my name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin got up.

"Everyone just calls this one Kenshin here so you could do the same." An almost invisible blush tainted Kaoru's face for a second before she forced it to disappear.

"Kenshin it is then." He smiled. Megumi looked at Sano.

"Why don't you round up the other patients and bring them here." Sano smirked and did a mock salute,

"Aye aye, Fox!." Megumi huffed at the nickname which only made Sano's smirk widen. It was always easy to push her buttons…in more ways than one. With a final glance at his girlfriend, Sano left the recreation room. Megumi tossed a scowl toward the now empty doorway before turning back to Kaoru.

"He may look like a patient, but Sano is actually the orderly for this ward."

"I'll remember that," Kaoru said with an amused smile. Kenshin looked at the blue-eyed woman curiously. _'She couldn't be a patient, could she?'_

'**I don't know but if she is…'** Battosai left the statement hanging to which Kenshin could only sigh. He had a bad feeling about this.

Chapter 2 Preview

Yelling and loud crashes echoed in the hall. They seemed to be coming from a Kenshin's room.

"Uh oh," said Misao.


	3. Fateful Introductions

Chibisensei: Hello minna-san! I'm back! I'm sorry that my chapters are short, but this semester really sucks for me. I still have 5 papers to write and 2 projects to do so I ask you to please bear with me. On a side note, psychological disorders are complicated so, for the sake of not having to use the DSM-IV-TR (a.k.a. the Bible of psychology) and my textbooks, I am not going for accuracy in this story. I say this because I know at least one of my psych professors would love to have my head on a platter for how many mistakes I am currently making *shiver*. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You guys rock! And, as always, I don't own RK or any of its characters.

REAL PSYCHOLOGY FACT: Walter Freeman, founder of the transorbital lobotomy, used an icepick from his own kitchen to perform the surgeries.

Soujiro-22

Aoshi- 29

'…' = Kenshin's thoughts

'…' = Battosai's thoughts

Chapter 2: Fateful Introductions 

Kenshin continued to stare at the blue-eyed woman with Battosai focusing on the same. _'No, she can't be a patient. She looks too…' _**'Sane?'** Kenshin mentally tossed an annoyed look at his other personality. _'This one would appreciate it if you did not complete his sentences for him.'_ Battosai chuckled mockingly in response. **'The ones that appear sane are always the most insane.' **_'Like us?' _**'If the shoe fits.'**

A shuffle of feet diverted Kenshin from his debate with Battosai as Sanosuke came back into the recreation room. 2 people followed him.

"Ok, troops!" stated Sano to the individuals behind him. "Fall out!" Kaoru blinked and Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Pay no attention to him," Megumi said to Kaoru. "He likes to feel important." Sano smirked at his girlfriend.

"Funny, I was important enough to you last night when I was-"

"I do not to wish to hear any details of your intimate life, Sagara-san," came a voice. Kaoru turned around to find a tall, serious-looking man. His expression was like stone, cold and unmovable.

"Hi Aoshi-sama!" chirped Misao. Aoshi nodded in acknowledgement of her presence and Misao swooned slightly.

"You sure know how to suck the fun out of a room," said Sano dryly. "And here I was wondering where that sudden chill came from."

"How dare you say something like that to Aoshi-sama!" yelled Misao. Aoshi looked at Sanosuke coolly.

"This is a hospital, not a circus, which is what it would become if I allowed your brand of fun to continue." Sano crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. Kenshin smiled in amusement. Aoshi glanced at Kenshin and nodded.

"Himura," he stated in greeting.

"Aoshi," greeted Kenshin in reply. Aoshi turned to Kaoru.

"You must be Kamiya-san. I am Aoshi Shinomori, head psychiatrist of Meji Hospital." Kaoru bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kenshin blinked in confusion. **'Something strange is going on. I don't like it.'**

"I take it you've read all the case files already?" stated Aoshi.

"Actually,we were about to have introductions," said Kaoru. Aoshi tossed Kaoru a serious look.

"Be sure to read them. I do NOT need problems, are we clear?"

"H-hai." Aoshi looked to Megumi.

"I expect all of ward 3's case files to be updated by the end of the week, Takani-sensei," he stated. "Make sure it happens."Megumi nodded and Aoshi began to walk towards the thick wooden door leading out of ward 3. "Good, I will be back to check on Kamiya-san's progress in the near future." He swiped his id over the sensor and opened the door. Aoshi paused and tossed a look at Kaoru. "Read those files," he reminded coolly. Kaoru nodded slowly and Aoshi shot a glare at Sano. "And no more nonsense." With that Aoshi left.

"Heil Ice Man," muttered Sano sarcastically with a mock Hitler salute to the now closed door. Kaoru couldn't help, but snicker at Sano's comment. Megumi just rolled her eyes. One of these days, his immaturity was going to get his ass canned.

"Bye Aoshi-sama!" yelled Misao towards the door.

"Now, where were we?" asked Megumi, rhetorically, gaining everyone's attention. "Oh…yes, introductions. Kaoru-san?" Kaoru smiled to the room and bowed politely. **'Finally!'** _'Shhh!'_

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am the new psychologist for ward 3." Kenshin's eyes widened as Misao punched the air in excitement. _'That explains a lot…'_ **'The new shrink, huh?** **At least the doc's taste has improved.'** Kenshin smiled at the kind look on Kaoru's face. _'That it has.'_ Megumi glanced at Sano.

"Well?" she asked.

"She already knows my name…sort of. And I'm not a patient!" retorted Sano. Megumi glared at him. "Alright, sheesh. My name is Sanosuke Sagara, I'm Ward 3's orderly." Megumi looked to Misao.

"I'm Misao Makamachi; pleased to meet you!" said Misao with a quick bow.

"Same to you," answered Kaoru with a smile. Kenshin continued to look at the new psychologist. _'She has a nice smile that she does…' _**'Much better than yours.' **_'Oro…' _

"My name is Soujiro Seta," said the boy next to Misao, a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," said Kaoru. Soujiro nodded. **'Suck up,'** grumbled Battosai. Kaoru looked at Kenshin with a smile. "And you're Kenshin." Kenshin smiled back.

"Hai." Megumi looked at Kaoru coolly.

"Well, now that we're all introduced," began Megumi, turning to walk away. "I suppose I should show you to your office." Kaoru nodded and started to follow her co-worker.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Megumi-san?" asked a cold voice. Megumi froze and whipped her head to Kenshin. His eyes were now hidden by his bangs, but she knew well what color they were now. Misao and Soujiro took a step back and Sano looked at his friend cautiously. This was strange. Battosai never wanted to be introduced before. Kaoru turned around and looked to the blood-haired man. Kenshin lifted his head to reveal not mellow violet, but piercing amber eyes. Kaoru blinked. _His eyes changed…is that even possible?_ Battosai's hard gaze made her unconsciously shiver. It was like those gold orbs were trying to see into her soul. A small smirk graced Battosai's face. Megumi looked at Battosai warily before tossing a "be prepared for trouble" glance to Sano. Sano gave a glance of acknowledgement.

"Kaoru-san," started Megumi. "This is…"

"I can talk," Battosai snapped at the doctor. Megumi crossed her arms mildly. She wasn't afraid of Battosai per se, but it was always best not to provoke him. Aoshi would not be happy if the ward was turned into a war zone. Battosai settled his attention back on Kaoru.

"So you're the new shrink," stated Battosai with a smirk.

"Psychologist," corrected Kaoru. She always found that slang term to be derogatory.

"That's what I said: shrink." Kaoru's frowned slightly. This must be the Battosai persona Sakura told her about.

"Yes, I am the new psychologist," she stated, putting emphasis on 'psychologist'. "You must be Battosai-san. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's hard not to, what with me being a dangerous hitokri and all," he said with dark amusement. Kaoru suppressed another shudder. No, she wasn't about to be intimidated! He couldn't be a hitokri…right? Kaoru thumbed his chart (which was still in her hand). She really wished she had read it when she had the chance.

"Well, dangerous hitokri or not, I'm here to help you." Battosai frowned.

"You don't believe me?" Megumi did not like that tone in his voice and began to, discreetly, reach for the tranquilizer syringe she had put in her pocket. That tone always meant trouble. She continued to rummage, but found nothing.

"What you are doesn't matter to me; only your health and well-being," answered Kaoru. Battosai's frown melted slightly.

"Good answer." He turned around to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?" asked Sano, temporarily forgetting he was talking to Battosai. Battosai shot a look at him.

"My room."

"Oh…ok." Battosai turned his head toward Megumi.

"And by the way, Megumi-san…" Battosai dug into the waistband of his pants and pulled out the missing syringe. "You dropped this." He smirked menacingly at the doctor's disturbed expression and walked casually out of the recreation room, letting the syringe fall to the ground. Kaoru looked from Megumi to the almost equally disturbed Sano and then the seriousness of the situation dawned on her. Kenshin Himura could have more potential weapons hiding around.

"Page Aoshi-san," ordered Megumi to Kaoru. "His number is in my office. Say it's an emergency." Kaoru nodded and quickly hurried off. She hadn't even been there an hour and already there was chaos. Just her luck. How did Kenshin get that syringe anyway? The supply room and pharmacy weren't even close to this ward and it was highly unlikely that such a thing had been misplaced. So how did he get it? Kaoru reached Megumi's office and frantically searched the desk top for the head psychiatrist's number. Battosai couldn't have just taken the syringe from them, could he? No, that was also impossible. He didn't move from his spot throughout their short conversation. _Either that or he's the fastest man on earth_, Kaoru mused in her mind. She found the number and paged Aoshi.

Meanwhile, Misao and Soujiro sat in their locked rooms in wait of the inevitable chaotic confrontation. Yelling and loud crashes echoed in the hall. They seemed to be coming from Kenshin's room.

"Uh oh," said Misao.

Chapter 3 Preview

"You're not going to scare me away," said Kaoru. "You could try, but I'm staying." Battosai looked at the young psychologist coolly.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?"

.


	4. Dealing with the Devil

Chibisensei: Hello, it's me again! Despite my massive work load (ugh), I managed to come out with another chapter. I'm really flattered by all your nice reviews and it makes me feel good to know that this story is being read. To tell you the truth, I came up with the idea randomly when talking to my mom about RK. Unfortunately for her, I'm not going to let her read too much of this story because we all know how much parents do not like reading…mature stuff…written by their children, no matter what age. Be warned that Battosai is going to be a bit intense in the beginning of this story. He does not trust anyone in the ward so his aggression will be rather extreme. Once again, I do not own RK in any way, shape, or form (unless you include manga and DVDs) and never will. That being said, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Dealing with the Devil

Kaoru heard the ruckus from Megumi's office and quickly rushed towards it. Her eyes widened as she saw Sano struggling to restrain a very angry Battosai.

"Oi Kenshin, don't make this harder than it has to be!" yelled Sano through gritted teeth.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," hissed Battosai.

"Damn it, Kenshin!"

"I am NOT Kenshin!" In a quick movement that took Sano by surprise, Battosai was out of his hold and knocked him to the ground. Sano fell hard and was knocked unconscious. Megumi, who was waiting for a chance to tranquilize him, froze as he put his foot on her boyfriend's throat. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "He may be the rurouni's friend, but **I** have no qualms about killing him. If I had a weapon in this room, I assure you he would already be dead." _'Leave him alone!'_

"Stop it!" screamed Kaoru. "Let him go!" Battosai turned his head to the azure eyed woman.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're hurting him!" Battosai looked at his foot.

"He knows how much I loathe being touched. This is his fault, not mine."

"And you think that justifies this?" Battosai frowned. He felt Kenshin fighting to regain control, but he ignored it. These people needed to be reminded just who they were dealing with.

"Are you challenging me?" Kaoru looked at the fallen Sano and then Battosai.

"Yes!" Battosai took his foot off Sano's throat with a smirk.

"In that case…" _'Stop it, Battosai!' _He disappeared from view and Kaoru blinked. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt his hot breath tickling her ear like a feather and shuddered unconsciously. "I accept." A flash of ki made Battosai frown, followed by a painful prick.

"Aoshi," he stated coldly. The head psychiatrist pulled the syringe out of his back.

"Pull yourself together, Himura." The world began to spin and a lopsided smirk crossed Battosai's face.

"You make it sound like I have a choice," he slurred. Kaoru felt Battosai's arm disentangle as he slumped to the ground.

"You can move now, Kamiya-san," said Aoshi. "He will not be waking up for a while." Kaoru nodded slowly and moved away from Kenshin, her heart beating furiously in her chest. No man had ever gotten that close to her before. Once, a drunk frat boy tried to kiss her at a party in college, but that didn't work out so well for him. He ended up with a concussion courtesy of her roomate's umbrella. But this man had invaded her personal space in an instant. She bit the inside of her cheek. Sakura was right: Kenshin Himura, no Battosai, could be menacing. She took a deep breath. But she wasn't about to let that stop her. Not on his life!

"Are you okay Sanosuke?" asked Megumi concernedly, helping her now conscious boyfriend up. He gritted his teeth as he put a hand to the newly formed lump on his head.

"Anyone get that cab driver's license plate cause, so help me, I'll sue his ass." Megumi bit her lip nervously. Did he have head trauma? Sano tossed Megumi a lopsided grin. "Relax, Fox, I'm just kidding." Megumi smacked him and Sano cringed. "What the hell was that for!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she yelled. Sano smirked.

"Cool it, you know I have a hard head. A little bump like this can't hurt me." Megumi bristled with barely restrained anger.

"Sagara-san," said Aoshi coolly. "Why don't you make yourself useful by doing your job. You were put in this ward for a reason." Sano shot a glare at his superior and opened his mouth to retort when Megumi threw him a glare of her own.

"Yes, Master," grumbled Sano sarcastically, picking up Kenshin and placing him on his bed. Megumi left the room. Aoshi looked at Kaoru.

"Help them with the restraints. I'll search the room." Kaoru nodded as Megumi came back with cloth restraints. Kaoru took one and tied the strap to the bottom left corner of Kenshin's bed. She lifted Kenshin's leg and attached the restraint to his left ankle. Sano and Megumi retrained the rest of his limbs. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. Just minutes ago, he was ready to kill someone, but now he looked so helpless and innocent.

"The room's clean," announced Aoshi. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hospital to un-lock." The three employees nodded. As Aoshi exited the ward, Kaoru wondered why no one said anything to him about the almost murder of Sanosuke Sagara. She turned as she heard Sano sigh.

"Buddy," he said to Kenshin. "That other personality of yours is a real bastard sometimes. Hopefully Jou-chan over here is the one who could piece you back together." Kaoru looked at Sano.

"You're not angry with him?" Sano scratched the back of his head.

"It's kind of complicated to when your best friend is Kenshin and Battosai's Kenshin while Kenshin is also Kenshin." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I think so." He chuckled.

"You know, Jou-chan, quite a few people ran for the hills when they saw Battosai like that. I'm surprised you stayed." Kaoru looked down.

"It's my job. Besides, I couldn't have even if I wanted to."

"Why's that?"

"She challenged him," Megumi interrupted seriously. Sano looked at his girlfriend.

"She what?"

"She challenged Battosai." Sano slowly turned back to Kaoru.

"Maybe you should run for the hills."

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she sat down at a table in the hospital cafeteria. After the little incident with Battosai, she was shown her office and had intently studied the ward 3 case files until lunch break. Misao Makamachi suffered from frequent bouts of mania. An additional diagnosis of ADHD was also recorded. Soujiro Seta was the newest patient in ward 3 and had yet to be diagnosed. According to his file, he had been a victim of child abuse that lasted through most of his youth. Kaoru looked at her hands. But Kenshin's file…it didn't seem to add up. It listed Battosai's claim to be a hitokri as a delusion of grandeur which would have been believable had she not have seen what she did today. He had moved so fast she didn't even see it. That wasn't something a normal man could do. The memory of his firm body against her back gave her goosebumps. Even worse, she didn't think they were from fear.

"I heard you met Battosai," said a voice. Kaoru looked up to find Sakura holding her tray of food. "Mind if I sit?" Kaoru shook her head and Sakura sat down, beginning to much on an apple.

"He said he was a hitokri," stated Kaoru. "Battosai, I mean." Sakura swallowed.

"That should be in the file."

"It was, but I don't see how a delusion could give anyone skill like that. He had to have held some kind of special training to beat a big guy like Sanosuke. The strange thing is that there is no record of him anywhere before his admittance here 6 years ago. Nothing." Sakura swallowed.

"Did you consider that he's telling the truth?" Kaoru looked at her new friend quizzically.

"What do you mean?"Sakura glanced around for eavesdroppers before settling her gaze back on Kaoru.

"Let's just say that not everything in this hospital is as it appears to be. There are a lot of war veterans here both as patients and as staff. Battosai-san being an actual hitokri is not as farfetched as it sounds."

* * *

_The sound of silence resonated throughout the Ikedaya compound. Dead bodies of both Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi lay scattered around the area._

"_Shit!" cursed Kenshin, running towards the armory. Gunshots sounded in the building. In an instant his sword was unsheathed and he glanced inside, his back against the wall. A lone female Ishin Shishi was crouching behind a weapons crate, firing at the 6 Shinsengumi in the room. Bullet holes marred the box and a few had succeeded in making it out the other side. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and snuck his way towards the back entrance. The poor bastards didn't even know what hit them. Blood splattered everywhere as he cut through their bodies like butter. The young woman peaked out from behind the box when the firing stopped. She smirked._

"_Figures it would be you who saved my sorry ass, Himura; always the hero." Kenshin grit his teeth angrily._

"_What the fuck are you doing here Keiko-san? You're supposed to be in the safe house!" Keiko scoffed._

"_Regardless of what my father says, I am, first and foremost, a soldier. It's my duty to fight. He's my commander too. Besides, the safe house isn't exactly 'safe' right now."_

"_Do you know where he is?"_

"_That Okita bastard captured him, but we managed to get him back. He's injured, but very much alive."_

"_So why are you still here?" he ground out. "I can't afford to babysit you right now!" Keiko took put new clips in her guns and attached them to her side. _

"_And I don't have time to be lectured by a brat!"_

"_Do you know where Tomoe is?" _

"_She's in the safe house. That's why I'm still here. Friends don't abandon each other." Kenshin cursed and began to make his way towards the manhole leading to the basement passageways. "Wait!"_

"_What now?" Keiko tossed him a gas mask._

"_The gas line was cut down there over a half hour ago. You'll die without one." Kenshin put the mask on._

"_Fine, now get out of here!" He opened the manhole and jumped down. _

"_As if," muttered Keiko, running out of the armory._

Kenshin awoke abruptly, the hazy memory still clouding his mind. He struggled only to find himself in restraints…again. As reality set in, he let out an audible sigh.

"How are you doing?" asked Sanosuke, strolling into his room. "You're finally awake I see." Kenshin turned his head in guilt.

"This one is sorry about earlier, that he is. Perhaps, it would just be better to keep this one under sedation…for everyone's safety." Sano walked over to his best friend.

"Don't be ridiculous. That wouldn't be fair to you. Besides, Battosai just caught me off guard. No harm done." Kenshin didn't reply and Sano sighed. "Look, I've been facing off with him for 3 years now and I'm still alive. What happened today was a fluke on my part. You should know by now I could handle myself."

"You don't understand," said Kenshin. "Today was the first time this one was unable to hold Battosai back. He had complete control. This one had no influence whatsoever." Sano's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He's getting stronger." Sano ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Kaoru came back into the ward feeling a bit better than earlier. Hitokri or not, she was not going to let Battosai get to her. He may have been able to scare other people away, but not her. She would show him whose boss! Kaoru walked casually to Kenshin's room. He should be conscious by now.

"Kenshin?" she whispered to the restrained man. "Are you awake?" Kenshin opened an eye.

"This one is. What are you doing here? Didn't Megumi-dono and Sano tell you to leave?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't look for them; I just came here."

"You shouldn't be around this one, that you shouldn't," sighed Kenshin. "Battosai-" Kaoru frowned.

"Battosai is my patient too. You and he are my patients." Kenshin smiled sadly.

"So naïve you are Kaoru-dono. No one could help this one." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Shut up." Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oro!"

"That's the kind of mindset that prevents healing and I will not tolerate it in our sessions!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Kenshin shrunk away. **'Oh, feisty.' **_'Don't you even think about it!' _**'Too late.' **Kenshin winced in pain. Kaoru got closer to him in concern. "Kenshin? Are you alright?" It looked like he was having some sort of headache. "Kenshin?" Kenshin closed his eyes and opened them again. They were now gold.

"Hello," Battosai greeted with a smirk. Kaoru clenched her fists. It was time to lay down the law!

"You're not going to scare me away," said she. "You could try, but I'm staying." Battosai looked at the young psychologist coolly.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Kaoru blinked. "You challenged me remember?" Kaoru bristled. "What's the matter? Afraid of me now?" She frowned.

"No." Battosai chuckled darkly.

"Then why did you shy away just now?" Kaoru didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Let's start out with a simple question." Battosai raised an eyebrow. "Where were you born?"

"What?"

"Where were you born?"

"Somewhere," he wise-cracked. Kaoru got up and began to walk away.

"Fine, be that way." Battosai narrowed his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"If you don't want to talk, I'm not going to force you. I'll see you later." Battosai looked at her strangely.

"Not much of a shrink are you?"

"I'm not the one who is tied to a bed," she shot back. Battosai growled.

"You should learn to control your tongue."

"And you should learn to control your temper. See ya." Battosai smirked as she turned to leave again. She was quite the firecracker; not at all like the other shrinks. He liked it.

"I'll tell you what. You let me out of these restraints and I'll answer your question." Kaoru stopped.

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll get no answers if you don't." Kaoru turned to him. He had a point. If she refused not only would she not make any progress with him, she would seem weak. She would never give Battosai that kind of satisfaction.

"Okay," she said walking up to him. Battosai looked surprised.

"Okay?" She began untying the restraints. They fell to the ground and Battosai looked at her.

"You are a very foolish woman. Very foolish."

* * *

Chibisensei: Yes, Kaoru's stubbornness overrode her logic. Heh, not a good way to start a career.

Chapter 4 Preview:

'**You know you like her too,'** Battosai smirked to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed.

'_This one can't. It's not right.'_

'**But you still do.'**

'…_hai.'_


	5. Learning to Trust

Chibisensei: Hello and happy holidays minna-san! School was a real bitch this semester and now that it's over, I could write again, yay! In other news, I got Rosetta Stone and am attempting to learn Japanese. I couldn't believe I ended up reading the first lesson's vocabulary words in hiragana O_O No phonetics, no alphabet, just pictures to infer the meaning of the words and sentences. It's actually a pretty smart way to teach considering that is how we all learn our first language. Unfortunately, now I have the Japanese translation for "the boy is reading a book" stuck in my head. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The characters may get a bit OOC at times in this story so please don't' kill me for it. I don't own RK or any of its characters; they belong to the genius Watsuki-san.

Chapter 4: Learning to Trust

Battosai rubbed his wrists coolly and got off the bed. Kaoru blinked in confusion. "Where are you going?" Battosai didn't answer as he peeked inconspicuously into the hallway. No one. He smirked. Perfect.

Battosai slowly closed the room door and turned back to Kaoru. "I suppose I should keep my end of the bargain, ne?"

Kaoru did not like the look on his face. He looked at her like she was a fly caught in his net. "Hai." It all happened in an instant. One second she was staring him down across the room and the next he was in front of her.

Battosai pinned her to the back wall, his body flush against hers. "Are you scared yet, pet?" he whispered into her ear.

"Let go of me," growled Kaoru, willing her voice not to waver. In reality, she was scared, but she could not…no, would not…let him win. She hypothesized that was what her predecessors had done wrong. They GAVE him control. Even though she was afraid and even though she was in a vulnerable position, she would not make the same mistake. She began to struggle. "I said 'LET GO'!"

Battosai smirked and tightened his grip a bit. "Your heart is beating so fast," he remarked, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kaoru shivered. "I could feel the fear in your ki." He brought his face back to hers; his golden eyes glowing with mirth. "Or is it excitement I'm sensing?"

Kaoru growled angrily. "LET." She interlaced her fingers with Battosai's and twisted their arms downward, taking the man by surprise. "GO!" Taking advantage of the moment, she forcefully pushed him away. Battosai, who ALMOST stumbled, glared at Kaoru. Kaoru glared back. If this was a test of willpower, she could definitely match him!

"You have a lot of balls, I'll give you that," Battosai stated with a frown. "You still act as if you have some kind of authority over me. You're not like the rest of them, are you?"

Kaoru frowned back. "No, I'm not." Battosai's glare melted back into an annoying smirk and Kaoru struggled to force her temper back into check. She wasn't exactly being professional but, then again, this wasn't exactly textbook work. She took a breath and sat on the bed. "You owe me an answer to my question now."

Battosai glanced at her nonchalantly. "Oh, that. I don't think I want to tell you anymore."

Kaoru glared as her temper flared again. "Fine, I have other patients to talk to anyway. If you don't want me to be your psychologist you're well within your rights to request another one, but, until then, you're MY patient and I REFUSE to leave here because YOU want me to. I worked too hard to get this job and I won't let that be taken away, ESPECIALLY not by a rude, ill-tempered man who has nothing better to do than intimidate people for his own twisted sense of amusement!" Kaoru took a deep breath to regain her composure. If she kept it up, she could get herself fired. As it was, she was already skirting disciplinary action should a complaint be made.

Battosai stared at her. It had been a very long time since anyone had directed so many insults to him in a single sentence and NONE since he was shoved into Meji Hospital; that kind of behavior was unacceptable. _'You deserved every word that you did.'_ **'Shut up.'** Kaoru Kamiya was one tough nut and it intrigued Battosai. On the outside, she was a raven-haired beauty, but on the inside, she had the spirit of a warrior and a fiery determination to prove herself to the world. It made him wonder. "Choshu," he said.

Kaoru blinked at the seemingly random statement. "Huh?"

"I was born on a farm in the Choshu area. There, satisfied?" Kaoru blinked again before smiling kindly. It surprised Battosai. He expected some sort of victorious smirk from her. He had, after all, given in to the old reverse psychology routine.

"Yes. I think that's enough for today, ne?"

Battosai blinked. "That's it?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Yup. That is, unless you have more to say right now."

"Your perfume smells nice," he stated. "Jasmine, right?"

This time Kaoru, couldn't stop the blush that crept onto her face. "Something appropriate," she clarified with a slight huff.

"No."

"Then, can I speak with Kenshin?"

Battosai looked at her coolly. "For a price, maybe."

Kaoru rolled her eyes mentally. "What do you want?"

"My room." Kaoru blinked in confusion before Battosai clarified. "I don't want people going through my things again."

"This is a psychiatric hospital."

Battosai looked annoyed. "I'm well aware of that, but, as far as I'm concerned, since I sleep in this room it is mine and I would like some privacy within it."

Kaoru crossed her arms. "How do I know you won't try to hide some kind of arsenal in here?"

The smirk returned. "I suppose we'll have to use my room for my therapy sessions then…just to make sure."

"Keep your hands to yourself and I could live with that."

Battosai grinned. "I could try, but there are no guarantees I'll be able to."

Kaoru's eye twitched slightly as she tried to force a blush away. He was enjoying this way too much. "Fine."

Battosai sat on the bed next to her. "Fine." He closed his eyes and went silent.

Kaoru looked at his still form curiously. "Kenshin?"

"This one is sorry, Kaoru-dono," spoke the lighter tone of the rurouni. "This one couldn't control Battosai and you-"

"Stop right there," said Kaoru softly. "You are not to blame for anything that happened."

"But he could have hurt you," replied Kenshin guiltily.

"If he wanted to, he would have," stated Kaoru. "Either way, I'm staying." She paused. "So, you were born on a farm?"

Kenshin nodded. "Hai, but this one only lived there until he was four. This one's parents fell ill and did not have the money they needed to pay for the medication. They died."

"I'm sure that made you very sad." Kenshin glanced at her.

"This one did not understand what death was back then. He thought they were only sleeping, but they wouldn't wake up."

Kaoru looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"The dead can never be brought back," said Kenshin, quoting his master. "So there is no point in mourning them."

Kaoru frowned. "Who told you that?" Kenshin didn't answer and Kaoru continued. "There is nothing wrong with mourning the death of a loved one. How long has it been since you cried?"

Kenshin sighed. "Since Battosai and this one separated, this one has not cried."

"Do you remember what the last thing you cried about was?"

For a brief moment, Kenshin's form went rigid before relaxing again. "No, Kaoru-dono. This one is afraid he doesn't."

Kaoru knew he was lying; she had struck some kind of pay-dirt. "It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that. Do you remember why you joined the war?"

Kenshin looked at her. "This one does not wish to speak about this anymore today, please."

Kaoru nodded and smiled kindly. "Alright, we could stop for now."

Kenshin smiled back. "Arigato." Kaoru smiled again. The way her lips curved in that wonderful smile made him wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. Would she taste sweet? Kenshin mentally slapped himself. That was NOT something to think about! In his mind, Battosai chuckled. He had wondered the exact same thing. The door burst open sending both occupants of the room tumbling off the bed, startled.

"Hey Kenshin!" started Sano. "Have you seen Jou-…oh boy." There on the floor lay the said pair. The way they landed, Kenshin had used himself to brake Kaoru's fall. He was swirly-eyed and Kaoru was on top of him. Sano blinked owlishly. "Uh…"

"I-It's not what it looks like!" flushed Kaoru, scrambling onto her feet. Sano looked down at the currently 'oroing' rurouni and coughed awkwardly.

"I, uh, guess I could believe that considering it's Kenshin and that you just met him and all."

Kaoru frowned. "Are you suggesting something?"

Sano put his hands up in a submissive gesture. If looks could kill, he would be dead about five times over. "Nope, no suggestions here."

"Good." With that Kaoru Kamiya walked away to speak with the next patient.

* * *

Kaoru let out a sigh when she finally walked into her apartment door. With her rotten luck she got stuck in rush hour traffic, making her commute home even longer than the commute to Meji Hospital. She threw her purse onto the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she called to Yahiko. "Traffic was horrible." She walked into the kitchen to find her brother and a young girl eating pizza at the table, open math books put to the side.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" asked Yahiko.

"Hi Kaoru-san," greeted Tsubame shyly.

"Hello Tsubame-chan. Are you here to tutor Yahiko again?"

Tsubame nodded. "Hai. He asked for some help in studying for our math test tomorrow."

Kaoru tossed a smirk to Yahiko. It promised at least a week's worth of jokes and teasing later. "I see. Well, I guess if you need help you ask the best in the subject, ne?" Tsubame blushed at the praise as Yahiko flushed in embarrassment .

"So how was your day?" asked Yahiko, forcing a subject change.

"It was interesting," said Kaoru. "A patient got a bit out-of-control and the hospital was locked down for a while."

"Are you okay?" asked Tsubame quietly.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course I am; no harm done."

"You Kamiya Kasshin-ed his ass into a coma, didn't you?" asked Yahiko, completely serious.

Kaoru's eye twitched. "And what is that supposed to mean Yahiko-CHAN?"

Yahiko shrugged. "I'm just saying; and don't call me chan!"

Kaoru did have to admit she could be a bit overzealous when it came to kendo. Kamiya Kasshin-ryu was their father's legacy and she was going to keep that flame burning, even if it was only in her and Yahiko. A small smile crossed her face. That gave her an idea.

"Do I even want to know why you're smiling?" asked Yahiko wearily.

"Nope."

* * *

Kenshin stared out his window at the darkening sky, reflecting on the day's events. He had a new psychologist; a very attractive new psychologist. He shook his head at the attractive part. No, he couldn't be attracted to her.

'**You know you like her too,'** Battosai smirked to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed.

'_This one can't. It's not right.'_

'**But you still do.'**

'…_hai.'_

'**I knew it!'**

'_She's our psychologist, nothing can become of it Battosai. Besides, we've just met.'_

'**We'll just have to see about that.' **

Chapter 5 Preview:

"So which one of you will I have the pleasure of dueling?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin's eyes nearly popped out at the question. Was she actually serious?


	6. Pushing the Limits

Chibisensei: Hello Minna-san, I'm back again! I know it's been a while, but I really haven't been on my computer much lately. Anyway, I don't own RK and would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story x2 because I forgot to thank you wonderful people last chapter. Sorry about that T_T. I really do appreciate nice reviews though; they're like sunshine on a cloudy day. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Pushing the Limits

_Kenshin squinted as he followed the snake-like paths of the basement level corridors. Even through the mask, the nauseating scent of natural gas made the world seem like it was spinning. It was overwhelming. Kenshin leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. With the amount of build-up and the ventilation system on the fritz, a spark down here would not be a very good thing. He sheathed his sword carefully and pushed on wearily. Bodies of friends and foes lay lifelessly within the passageways, the blood from sword and gunshot wounds forming a red lake on the cold concrete. There was a battle down here. Kenshin passed a slit pipeline with the offending sword lying below it, the oxygen displaced by the wavering leakage. The samurai quickly broke into fits of chocking coughs. He wouldn't last down here much longer, but the emergency entrance to the safe house was close…he hoped._

Kenshin woke up with a start, his breathing still labored from the veracity of the dream. In the back of his mind, Battosai seemed just as disturbed. **'Why don't you keep your nightmares on your side on our mind for once!'** _'It is difficult when we are both a part of the same person that it is.' _Battosai rubbed his temples. **'Don't fucking remind me.'**

* * *

Kaoru yawned tiredly as her screaming alarm brought her out of a rather pleasant dream. She had become Japan's "Dr. Phil" and a group of people were fervently thanking her for helping them set their lives straight. Kaoru sighed as she groggily pushed herself out of her warm cocoon. For some strange reason, Kenshin was in her dream, standing to the side of the crowd and smiling. Kaoru stretched. When she saw him in the dream, it made her feel warm and tingly inside. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shrugged as she made her way to the bathroom. It didn't matter; it was just a dream anyway and today was another day.

* * *

"Mornin' Himura!" greeted Misao spritely as Kenshin made his way out of his room.

He smiled. "Good morning Misao-dono. Did you have a good night?"

Misao grinned. "If Aoshi-sama is in my dreams, it's always a good night."

Kenshin smiled kindly while Battosai cringed in the back of his mind.

"Would you like to hear about it?" asked Misao.

Kenshin sweatdropped. **'Just walk away, rurouni. Just walk away.' **"Uh, er, this one thinks-"

"Hello everyone," said Soujiro, walking to them, a bland shower towel draped across his shoulder like an elaborate sash. **'Thank the gods!' **_'This one agrees.'_

Misao giggled. "New fashion statement, Sou-chan?"

Soujiro smiled in good humor. "Sorry, but white is not my color," he joked.

"You're right," agreed Misao. "You're more of a royal blue kind of guy, or maybe purple?"

"Nah, I don't think so," said Soujiro.

"Why not? You'd look good in purple!" argued Misao.

"I don't think so."

"You would too!"

As Soujiro and Misao continued their banter, Kenshin took the opportunity to sneak out of the conversation before he had to offer an opinion on something he really didn't want to. He walked into the recreation room and slumped lazily into a chair. The clock read 7 am; about time for the night employees to change shifts with the day ones. That would mean Kaoru would be there soon. He smiled.

* * *

"You want to what?" questioned Aoshi sternly, his face stoic.

Kaoru fiddled with her fingers nervously. "I think some fresh air and exercise will do Kenshin some good. From his file, he hasn't been let outside in a while."

"There's a reason for that," answered Aoshi seriously. "And your idea of 'exercise' is unorthodox."

"I know, but how could I ever expect to gain his trust without giving him mine?" reasoned Kaoru. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be using real weapons." She held up her mock swords. "I mean, dodge balls can cause more damage than these things."

Aoshi leveled a cool gaze at her."You are too naïve for your own good Kamiya-san."

"Do you have a better idea for me to try?" Kaoru countered calmly. "If Battosai does surface, I think this would be a much safer way for him to express frustration."

Aoshi remained silent as he contemplated his decision. After a minute, he locked eyes with his employee. "You have 30 minutes and ONLY 30 minutes to test your idea; you will be no farther than 50 feet from the building and security will be on standby. Are we clear?"

Kaoru nodded. "Hai."

Aoshi put on a pair of small black-rimmed glasses and began to page through the files on his desk. "Very well; you're dismissed then." Kaoru nodded again and exited the office, her pride at getting what she wanted soaring. Besides, she needed a worthy opponent. After her father's death, she really only had Yahiko to spar with and she had gotten rather bored with beating him up. Kaoru's lips curved.. She could still hear her brother's unsportsmanlike insults. Kaoru lightly wrung the foam tubes in her hand. This would work…she hoped.

* * *

The door to Megumi's office door was closed when Kaoru entered ward 3. She shrugged as she went towards her office. She was probably with a patient. She would say "good morning" to her later. Unlocking the her office door with a subtle "click", Kaoru placed the bright orange pool toys against the side of her desk. The office was small, but it was quaint. A medium sized mahogany desk (with matching chair) rested in the center of the room and a small maroon couch in the left hand corner. A few small pictures left over from Tachi's employment still decorated the walls. They were mainly patriotic pieces causing Kaoru to suspect they had something to do with the war. She took one off the wall and looked at it with a smile. She had never seen the Japanese flag be painted with so much…emotion…before.

"Morning Jou-chan!" greeted Sano form the doorway, causing Kaoru to jump. The picture frame shattered on the floor.

"Crap!" Kaoru shrieked.

Sano looked at the broken mess on the floor. "Damn, I'm sorry," he apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously. He paused as he watched Kaoru kneel to assess the extent of the damage. He cleared his throat. "You know, I saw a nice frame at the dollar store on my way here today that I think would go along a lot better with that picture and-"

"It wasn't mine," stated Kaoru flatly.

An awkward silence ensued as Sano absorbed the information. "Oh… well, I think I'll go and get a broom or something to, uh, clean this up then," said Sano, quickly stepping out of the room.

Kaoru picked the broken frame up by its corner. Unfortunately, the painting inside hadn't escaped unscathed. Kaoru sighed. Maybe Tachi wouldn't notice if he came back for it? The back of the frame gave way causing the naked painting to crash back down into the glass. Kaoru sweatdropped. Ok…hopefully he wouldn't come back for it at all? She looked at the mess again and blinked. There was something stuck to the back of the painting. Carefully, she peeled the piece of paper off to reveal an army group photograph. It wasn't rigid as expected in an official army photo. On the contrary, many of the photo's occupants were goofing off, like in an outtake. One soldier was even flipping off the camera (or cameraman).

"Hey Jou-chan, I brought the broom and dust pan," said Sano from the doorway.

"Oh, ok," said Kaoru, getting up and stepping to the side to let him clean.

Sano looked at her. "Wait, I'm doing it?"

"Of course you're doing it!" griped Megumi, coming up behind him. "You and your bird brain made the mess so you're going to clean it up!"

"Can't I just call the janitor?" reasoned Sano. Megumi frowned and yanked on his ear hard, causing the poor man to yelp. "Ack! Alright, alright, I was just joking!"

As Sano reluctantly cleaned the broken glass, Kaoru put the photo into her desk drawer and glanced at her "weapons". She really hoped this would work.

* * *

Kenshin couldn't help an amused smile as he heard Megumi yelling at Sano to clean up his mess. **'She's **

**really cracking the whip hard at him this morning,' **commented Battosai wryly. **'Maybe she is under the**

**delusion that they're still in their bedroom?'** Kenshin shook his head lightly. _'What Megumi-dono and _

_Sano may or may not do in their…personal…life is no business of ours that it isn't and we should not _

_speculate on it.' _Battosai sighed. **'You're right.' **_'Oro?' _**'We should speculate on Kaoru's…personal…life **

**instead.'** _'ORO!'_

"Good morning everyone," greeted Kaoru, walking into the activity room. Kenshin was snapped out of his mental conversation with Battosai as Misao and Soujiro greeted Kaoru back.

"I'm happy to see you came back," said Misao cheerily. "I don't know what I would have done if they ended up bringing another male psychologist into this ward." Her face twisted in emphasis on the word "male".

Soujiro leaned over towards Kaoru. "Actually, Misao-chan would have thrown a temper tantrum," he whispered. "She does that."

"I don't throw temper tantrums!" retorted Misao.

"It's alright," said Kaoru, trying to diffuse the situation. "There's nothing wrong with expressing your frustrations."

Not liking that answer, Misao turned to Kenshin. "Himura, tell her it's not true! I don't throw temper tantrums, do I?"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Er, oro?" **'Very creative, rurouni…"**commented Battosai sarcastically.

Sano strolled in lazily with the trash bin holding the remnants of the glass and frame in hand, the "clinking" sound of glass against glass gathering everyone's attention. "Oi, the mess has been cleaned so…yeah."

"Sanosuke-san cleaned something?" asked Soujiro with a smile. "The world must be ending soon."

Sano frowned slightly. "Oh, zip it," he grumbled, stalking off in a pout.

Kaoru, Misao, Soujiro, and Kenshin shared a chuckle. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Would you like to be my first today?"

The wording of the sentence, although innocent on Kaoru's part, caught Kenshin off guard for a moment. Deciding to ignore the rather crude comments Battosai was making on it, Kenshin simply nodded. "This one would not mind that he would not."

Kaoru smiled. "Ok, follow me." She began to walk out of the room with Kenshin behind.

"Can I be next?" asked Misao.

Kaoru stopped and nodded. "Sure." Misao smiled and Kenshin and Kaoru exited the room.

"Can you hold on for a second?" asked Kaoru stopping at her office door. "I have to get something."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "This one thought we were going to my room."

Kaoru shook her head. "No, we're going outside today."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Outside as in outside?"

Kaoru walked into the office picked up the foam tubes she placed against her desk. "Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

Kenshin looked down. "No, it's just this one hasn't been let outside in 2 years."

Kaoru came out of the office and locked the door behind her. "So long as you don't run away on me, I don't think there's a problem."

"You talked to Aoshi?"

Kaoru gave Kenshin an annoyed look as she swiped her id card against the door sensor. The door opened. "You leave that stuff to me; all you should concentrate on now is today's therapy session."

Kenshin eyed the bright orange tubes strangely. "But what are the 'fun noodles' for?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Kenshin stood next to Kaoru just outside of the hospital side exit. From 5 stories up, he was unable to notice all the changes that had taken place. He was in awe. It was like he was experiencing the world for the first time.

Kaoru smiled at his reaction and held out a fun noodle. Kenshin took it looked at her confused. "Oro?"

"Your sparring weapon," she clarified.

Kenshin blinked. "Sparring?"

"So which one of you will I have the pleasure of dueling?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin's eyes nearly popped out at the question. Was she actually serious? "K-Kaoru-dono, this one does not think this is such a good idea."

Kaoru dismissed the statement. "My late-father taught a swordmanship style called Kamiya-Kasshin-ryu." She held up the "sword" and smiled. "I'm pretty good at kendo so don't worry about me. Oh, and don't worry about the fun noodle, I got two of the stiffer ones so they shouldn't flop around."

Kenshin was once again caught off guard by the statement, an entirely different meaning to it invading his thoughts. Battosai's colorful commentary wasn't helping much either. He swallowed dryly and suddenly became very aware of his own heartbeat.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin curiously. "Are you alright?"

Kenshin shook himself out of his stupor. "Hai, this one is fine Kaoru-dono."

"Are you ready then?"

Kenshin looked at the foam tube and shook his head. "Iie, Kaoru-dono. This one will not duel you."

Kaoru frowned. "Do you trust me?"

Kenshin looked at the ground, suddenly finding it the most fascinating thing in the world. "This one does not trust himself."

"Then trust me to trust you."

Kenshin looked up.

"I trust you," said Kaoru sincerely. "And I think this will help you, you and Battosai, so please…trust me too."

Kenshin looked at the tube again and closed his eyes in defeat. "Hai."

* * *

Chapter 6 Preview:

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. How was it possible for one man to have so much speed? It was inhuman.

"My turn," stated Battosai, with a smirk.


	7. Dueling a Dragon

Chibisensei: Hi all, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late. I'm not too happy on how it turned out, but I really didn't plan on the story getting this far. I was sure the thing would flop by chapter 4. Anyway, I really REALLY appreciate the lovely reviews I have been receiving and hope to receive more in the future *wink wink*. Once again, I don't own RK or any of its characters. They belong to the great Watsuki-sensei.

Chapter 6: Dueling a Dragon

"Before we start," began Kaoru. "I have one rule."

Kenshin blinked blankly."Oro?"

"For every hit I land on you, you have to answer a question about yourself," instructed Kaoru. "Can you live with that?"

Kenshin looked a bit uneasy. "What kind of questions?"

"General stuff, nothing too deep. After all, we're just getting to know each other." **'And if we hit her?' **_'We are not going to hit her that we are not!_

Kenshin nodded. "It sounds fair then, that it does."

Kaoru got into a stance and Kenshin followed suit. They stared at each other in wait of some kind of signal. As if fate was smiling, a gentle breeze blew, sending a lone leaf fluttering to the ground. Kaoru lunged the second it made contact with a warrior's yell. Torn between avoiding the attack completely or to humor it with a block, Kenshin watched motionlessly as Kaoru barreled towards him. He really didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful of her treatment efforts either ergo he chose option three. The pool toy connected with the side of Kenshin's neck leaving a stinging sensation.

Kaoru frowned and lowered the noodle. "You didn't even try to avoid it. That is not how this is supposed to work."

Kenshin smiled innocently. "This one is sorry. He guesses he wasn't being careful enough." The unhappy look on Kaoru's face told him exactly how much shit she thought he was full of at the moment (and it must have been a lot).

Kaoru huffed. "Fine, now. I get to ask you who your mentor was growing up."

Kenshin blinked. "Mentor?"

Kaoru crossed her arms. "Your role model. Who did you look up to?" Kenshin mentally cringed at the memories of the thrashings he took when training with his adoptive father and the verbal criticism on pretty much everything he did. The man was arrogant as hell, but he was strong and Kenshin did learn a lot from that strength. In the back of his mind, Battosai scoffed at the idea of having any sense of gratitude for that man's so called lessons on life. Hiko's 'birds and the bees' lecture consisted of giving the then 8 year old Kenshin URLs to a very explicit porn sites including both homosexual and heterosexual sex and telling him to "have fun" with whichever he found appealing. Poor Kenshin stayed away from the "evil machine" for a month. Hiko, his role model? Definitely not.

"This one is not sure who he looked up to," Kenshin answered honestly. "This one learned weaponry from his master, but nothing valuable on life."

"Nothing at all?" **'Don't answer. That's another question.'**

Kenshin smiled. "This one believes that is another question. The rules don't allow this one to answer."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "But it's a related question."

"You made the rules, not this one."

Kaoru scoffed. "Fine, let's try again, and NO holding back this time." **'You heard her.' **_'This one still won't do it.' _**'It doesn't even sting much!'** As Kenshin argued with himself, Kaoru had charged again, determined to get her second question answered. By unconscious impulse, Kenshin easily stepped out of the way, still arguing with Battosai. Kaoru stumbled, but quickly regained control, swinging the noodle for another neck shot. Kenshin dodged again and Kaoru blinked. The man wasn't even paying attention! Kaoru could feel her temper getting the better of her. "Pay attention and fight back!"

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

Kaoru glanced at her watch and sighed. 15 minutes left. "Look, we only have a half hour to do this exercise and we've already used up 15."

"This one is sorry, but he doesn't want to hurt Kaoru-dono. The toy stings that it does." **'Oh for the love of gods!'**

Kaoru crossed her arms. "If that's the way you want to be then we might as well go back inside." She paused. "Unless…"

Kenshin blinked. "Unless?"

"Unless Battosai-san wants to participate." **'Now THAT sounds like an invitation to me!'** _'Don't!'_In the blink of an eye, Kenshin had disappeared. Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. How was it possible for one man to have so much speed? It was inhuman.

"My turn," stated Battosai, with a smirk. Kaoru whipped her head around. How the hell did he get behind her? He poked her in the back with the florescent pool toy. "Now you have to answer one of my questions."

"That wasn't in the rules," huffed Kaoru.

Battosai smirked. "It's only fair."

Kaoru frowned. He had her there. "Alright, but nothing inappropriate."

Battosai's smirk widened. "Me inappropriate? Never." He paused in mock thought. "Hmmm…how about 'are you single'?"

Kaoru's face flamed red. "T-t-that's none of your business a-and I said nothing inappropriate!"

Battosai grinned. "You didn't define 'inappropriate'."

Kaoru turned her head in an attempt to avoid the rather personal inquiry. She was sure she resembled a cherry at the moment and she didn't need to be reminded that she had been single practically all her life. _'You shouldn't ask her such things.'_ **'Oh come on, don't you want to know?' **_'…'_

Battosai crossed his arms smugly. "Your rules, not mine."

Kaoru huffed. "Fine, yes I am seeing someone." Well, no one said she had to tell the truth.

Battosai raised an eyebrow. "You do know I was trained to tell when someone is lying. Hitokri aren't only good for assassinations."

"It's not important," said Kaoru. "I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions!"

Battosai chuckled. "Then you have to hit me."

Kaoru frowned and gripped the fun noodle tightly. Now she was annoyed. She was the psychologist NOT him! Without warning, Kaoru went on the attack. Battosai blocked effortlessly, his face smug. Kaoru swung violently and Battosai jumped out of the way. _'You're not going to do what this one thinks you are that you are not! It's not safe for her!'_ **'It's a fucking pool toy, it doesn't get much safer than that' **

"Hiten Mitsurgi-ryuryu -tsui-sen!" The noodle hit Kaoru squarely on the shoulder causing her to wince from the sting. Battosai propped the noodle against his shoulder arrogantly. "I'll ask you again. Are you single?"

"Ok, yes, are you happy now?" Kaoru frowned.

Battosai smirked. "I'll answer that when you hit me, but for now, I get to ask a second question."

"That's not fair!"

"You didn't answer the first time so I get another turn. Hmmm, now what will it be?" He paused. "Oh yes, when was the last time you were kissed?"

Kaoru's face flushed again and glanced at her watch. "Our time is up so I guess we'll have to continue this another day." In the blink of an eye, Battosai was in front of her, lightly grasping her arm. He turned it to see the watch and looked back to her face with a frown.

"According to the time, we have 5 minutes left. Lying to me is going to get you nowhere. Answer the question."

He was too close to her face for comfort. "I can't. I'm your psychologist, it's unethical." Battosai leaned closer and Kaoru took a step back.

"Ethics are overrated," he whispered, placing his lips on hers. Kaoru eyes widened at the sudden kiss, her heart pounding so hard its beat echoed in her ears like the taps of a base drum. Despite her mind's protests, her body began to relax, allowing Battosai to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and was lost as her tongue clumsily dueled with his. It was her first kiss. It was passionate. Her eyes snapped open in realization of what was happening. It was wrong! So very very wrong! She broke the kiss and pushed away. What had she done? She put a hand to her face. What had they done?

Chapter 7 Preview:  
"This one thinks he should request a new psychologist," said Kenshin softly.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Why? The kiss wasn't your fault."

Kenshin looked at her sadly. "Because this one would do the same thing if he was allowed."


	8. Blurring the Line

Chibisensei: Hello Minna-san and thank you soooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I got more reviews than usual for the last chapter and am so happy about it! You guys are AWESOME and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! As always, I don't own RK.

Chapter 7: Blurring the Line

What had they done? Kaoru stepped back. He was her patient and she just kissed him! Even worse, she enjoyed it! Dear Kami, what had she done?

Battosai looked at Kaoru strangely. She seemed to have been enjoying herself so why did she push away? _'Why did you do that!'_ screamed Kenshin, causing Battosai to wince slightly. **'Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you had the chance' **_'T-that's not the point that it isn't!' _**'It was just a kiss'**

Kaoru's hand continued to cover her mouth. "Oh Kami," she mumbled.

Battosai looked at Kaoru. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" he inquired.

Kaoru raked a hand through her raven hair and looked at him. "I-I think we should go inside. Our session is over for this morning."

Battosai didn't need an answer to that question, her body language said it all. Normally, that knowledge would make him smirk, but, strangely enough, her reaction made him feel a bit…guilty. How innocent was she exactly? "No one saw us, if that's what you're worried about," stated Battosai. "I would have sensed their ki."

"T-this was a mistake. Let's drop it and forget this ever happened," said Kaoru.

Battosai wanted to say that he couldn't forget, but instead nodded.

"Let's go," stated Kaoru.

* * *

A blanket of silence enveloped Kenshin and Kaoru as they made their way five stories up to ward 3. Kaoru tossed a brief glance backward only for it to be returned by the red-head's still amber eyes. She quickly turned away as a small blush began to dust her face. Forgetting what happened today would be easier said than done, but, for the sake of everything she's worked toward, it had to be done…no matter how good of a kisser he was.

Battosai caught Kaoru's blush before her gaze returned to the lightly decorated hallway ahead of them. He didn't like the awkwardness of the situation. He didn't like awkward period. It was true that kissing your therapist was considered wrong, but she had obviously enjoyed it so what was the problem? If it was a mistake, then why did she kiss him back? If it was a mistake, why did she just blush? He frowned in his growing frustration. Her lips were soft. It was like he was kissing the petals of a rose. And her taste… To him, she was sweeter than candy. The feeling of their tongues dancing intimately in her hot mouth gave him a high he never experienced before. Tomoe hadn't been a bad kisser, but there was always something missing. It was like she was holding back. It wasn't until much later he found out why. Battosai shook his mind free of the memories before his mood darkened anymore. He didn't need this right now. With an inaudible sigh, he gave Kenshin back control. Until he figured something out, the rurouni could deal with the fallout. He just hoped that his unnaturally dense counterpart wouldn't fuck up what Battosai thought to be a good opportunity. He liked this Kaoru Kamiya and he would be damned if he let her forget that kiss.

* * *

Misao practically skipped to Kaoru and Kenshin when the pair reentered the ward.

"So how did it feel, Himura?" she asked excitedly.

Kenshin pasted a blank look across his face. "How did what feel, Misao-dono?"

Misao shook her head. "What do you mean 'how did what feel'!"

Becoming genuinely confused, Kenshin came up with the most valid answer he had at the moment. "Oro?"

"She means 'freedom', Himura-san," clarified Soujiro from the other end of the room. "Or at least 'a sense of freedom'."

"Oro?"

"The outside!" berated Misao. "How did it feel to be outside again?"

Kenshin scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, that. It was nice that it was. This one was quite happy to smell the fresh air again."

Kaoru looked at Misao. "I believe it's your turn now. Why don't you wait for me in my office."

"Okie dokie!" chirped Misao, bouncing off. "I have lots of dreams to tell you about!"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "We'll talk again later."

Kenshin nodded. "Hai, later."

* * *

It was just about lunch break by the time Kaoru finished her sessions with Misao and Soujiro. Misao indeed had a lot of dreams to discuss, mostly involving a certain head psychiatrist. From way she talked, a regular joe might actually believe she and Aoshi were actually having some kind of affair. Soujiro was had no qualms in answering her questions about him, but his ever present smile never waivered, even as he recounted how his much older half-brothers beat him as a child.

"Hello?" called a female voice from the ward entrance. "Megumi-san?"

Kaoru walked towards the familiar voice. "Sakura-san, what brings you here?"

Sakura held up a small karaoke machine. "Sanosuke-san told me that Megumi-san wanted to borrow this from me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear anything about it, but-"

"Oi, Sakura-san!" yelled Sano walking up to the two women. He spotted the karaoke machine. "Great, you got it! NOW it's a party!"

Sakura blinked blankly. "Party?"

"What party?" asked Megumi, suddenly appearing behind Sanosuke. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at her boyfriend.

Sano smirked. "I was thinkin' that the ward's been a little up tight lately and that maybe everyone could use some loosening up." He grinned. "You especially, fox."

Megumi growled lowly. "Rooster-head, when we get home…" she threatened.

Sano laughed it off. "You'll enjoy this, right Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded, uncertain on how deeply she wanted to get involved. "My patients and co-workers do."

"Oooo, karaoke!" cheered Misao, spotting the item. "Did you bring it Sakura-chan?"

Before the co-workers knew it, the rest of the small ward stood in front of them.

"I like karaoke," commented Soujiro to Megumi. "Are we going to sing?"

"Yeah, Takani-sensei, are we going to sing?" echoed Misao.

Megumi looked from her smirking boyfriend, to the slightly confused Sakura and Kaoru, to her expectant patients. She sighed in defeat. "I guess."

Sano grinned victoriously. "I have the perfect song in mind for you…"

"Don't push it Sanosuke," barked Megumi.

Sano shrugged. "You're no fun." He looked at Sakura. "Hey, why don't you stay for a song of two?"

Sakura looked at the clock. "I guess I could afford a song or two."

Together, the staff hooked the small machine up, much to the excitement of Misao. Sano browsed through the song list. "So anything in here turn anyone on?"

"My Will!" yelled Misao. "The 1st Inuyasha ending theme!"

Kaoru nodded. "That sounds like a good one."

"I think it's a winner," agreed Sakura.

"Can I be Kikyo?" asked Misao. The room stared at her. "What? You never saw the ending theme before?"

"I don't think the song is meant to be a trio, Misao-san," stated Kaoru.

"Oh, come on," pouted Misao.

"I guess I'll be Sango?" volunteered Sakura sheepishly.

For some reason, Kaoru felt like the whole room was staring at her, waiting for her response. She glanced at Kenshin who smiled. She looked away before the blush could return. "Ok."

"Alright then!" said Misao. "Let's get this party started!"

SONG: My Will by Dream

Otto mezameru

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute

itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no

aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni

tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara

toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai

"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to

wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi

dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte

kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru

egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute

matte-iru watashi wa yamete

"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de kokoro ga

tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo

hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demo negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to...

anata no koto wo omou

sore dake de namida ga

ima afuredashite kuru yo

tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa

kanarazu todoku you ni

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

shinjite la la la la la la...

Kenshin's eyes stayed on Kaoru throughout the entire song. He empathized with Battosai's frustration, but this was something that was simply not meant to be. He sighed mentally. He knew what he had to do. Battosai wouldn't like it (and neither would he), but it had to be done…before things got out of hand.

The women stepped away from the karaoke machine and Sano grinned evily at Kenshin. "Next victim," he smirked. Silence.

Soujiro nudged Kenshin out of his thoughts. "I think Sagara-san is referring to you, Himura-san."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro? This one?"

Sano took the mic and threw it to Kenshin. "No, the OTHER red headed patient in the room, of course you!"

Kenshin tried to hand it back. "Er, this one would rather not."

"I'll sing with you if you want, Himura-san," offered Soujiro.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Oro…."

SONG: Shining Collection by Michihiro Kuroda, Kenichi Ito, and Daisuke Asakura

Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion

Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku

Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection

Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

Yuuutsu no ori de odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuranukare

Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension

Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru

Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction

Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai

Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi

Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete

Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru

Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni

Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katachidori

Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru

Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera

Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Kenshin never got the microphone passed to him again.

"Oro…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before Kaoru's shift ended. For the past few hours, she was racking her brain on what to do…and not getting an adequate answer. Ethics called for her to resign as his psychologist, but Battosai did say that no one witnessed the…incident. Then again... A knock on her office door snapped Kaoru out of her thoughts.

"Kaoru-dono, may I come in?" asked a voice softly.

Kaoru smiled. "Of course, Kenshin, come in." The door opened and the petite man walked in, closing the door softly as he did. "What can I do for you?"

"This one thinks he should request a new psychologist," said Kenshin softly.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Why? The kiss wasn't your fault."

Kenshin looked at her sadly. "Because this one would do the same thing if he was allowed."

Kaoru looked down. "Why?"

The question caught Kenshin by surprise. "Oro?"

"Why me?" Kaoru clarified. "What is it about me that you and Battosai find so appealing?" She had to know.

Kenshin looked to the side. "Everything," he said softly. The answer was barely a whisper.

Kaoru walked to him. "You're my patient."

"This one knows…"

Kaoru clenched her fist. "So why can't I make myself care?"

"Or-" Before Kenshin could finish his statement, Kaoru leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Sakura took a deep drag of her cigarette as she leaned against the entrance gate to Meji Hospital.

"Slacking off again?" mocked a snide voice.

Sakura exhaled in a plume of smoke. "Screw you," she answered.

The man lit his own cigarette and chuckled cynically. "I'm just making sure the rookie doesn't start making rookie mistakes."

"I don't make rookie mistakes," Sakura answered.

"But it won't take much to make Battosai suspicious."

Sakura threw her cigarette butt on the ground and stomped on it. "Let him."

Chapter 8 Preview:

"Are you okay?" asked Yahiko. "You've been acting weirder than usual lately."

Kaoru answered with a smile.


	9. The Beginning of an Affair

Chibisensei: *scratches head* Yeah, I know this chapter took a while, but I honestly thought people lost interest in my story. I guess I was wrong? Anyway, my apologies on how long this chapter took. *coughs with a slight blush * Yes, well, to the lovely individuals who reviewed my last chapter, I offer you this small lime in appreciation. I don't want to rush Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship too much, so I didn't go overboard with it, but it's a start.

WARNING: Some adult-situation related fluff

Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Affair

Kenshin stood frozen in shock as Kaoru's lips moved against his. This didn't make any sense! Did she not understand what she was risking? '**What are you waiting for? Kiss back you baka!'** He was torn. He wanted to, but… Kaoru pressed her mouth on his harder in an attempt to get him to respond. '**Ah, to hell with it!' **Kenshin closed his eyes and kissed back.

Kaoru let out a soft sigh as she began to feel Kenshin responding to the kiss. He did say he would kiss her if he had the chance, right? Kaoru's could practically hear her morality berating her for this, but, damn it, she had a right to be selfish every once in a while. Her mind replied with a barrage of possible consequences, but, right now, none of it mattered. There was something about this man that made her cross the line, although she couldn't say what. It was true this man was ill, but he was rational and, therefore, had to know what he was doing. Right?

It was wrong, Kenshin knew it, but this woman, his psychologist, was becoming addicting. In the almost 2 days they've known each other, there was something about her that attracted him and even more so his hitokri counterpart. It was true Battosai was crude at times, but he had never really shown any real interest in any particular woman. Not since that horrible day 10 years ago that split their consciousness in two. Him and his counterpart rarely agreed on anything, at least not without a long, no holds barred argument that left both with a painful, throbbing migraine. But this was different. Yes, this was very different.

Kaoru moaned softly as Kenshin slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sensation stirred feelings Kaoru had only-secretly-felt that morning. That was why she kissed Battosai back. The feelings weren't something as cut and dry as lust, that much she knew, but it felt…good. Kaoru hesitantly wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. How could something so wrong be right at the same time?

Kenshin's mind was in a blur. Kissing Kaoru felt so right that he now understood Battosai's earlier frustration. He knew he had to stop, but when her arms wrapped around his neck; the innocent pause in the gesture gave his hands a life of their own. Kaoru let out a muffled gasp as she felt Kenshin's hands roaming appreciatively down her body. They slowly wandered from her upper back to just below her hip line before making their way back up, leaving tingling sensation that made Kaoru shiver in approval. In Kenshin's mind, Battosai was struck dumb at the rather bold move his counterpart displayed. Apparently, the rurouni was not as dense and polite as he thought...

As the kiss broke, both Kenshin and Kaoru were panting for breath. Kenshin took note of Kaoru's flushed appearance and smiled mentally. She was even more beautiful with that passionate expression. It made him wonder on how passionate he could make it. Kenshin froze his thoughts. He had already crossed the line. He would NOT let himself go any further. He threw a mental glare at Battosai's snicker at the thought. **'That's a load of bull and you know it. Besides…"** Battosai dead-ended the statement, making Kenshin suspicious. The hitokri was up to something.

Kaoru blushed heavily and looked at the ground. "I-I probably shouldn't have done that," she stuttered. A hand cupped her chin and lifted her head. Blue met amethyst in a tender gaze.

"It is this one who should be apologizing," said Kenshin, removing his hand. "However, this one does not wish to do so."

"Why?"

Kenshin looked away. "Because there is no regret. Forgive this one for not feeling it."

Kaoru sighed. "There is nothing to forgive."

Kenshin looked back at her with hooded eyes. "This one has a bad feeling that there will be."

Kaoru tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Huh?"

Kenshin lifted his head revealing a smirk and piercing amber eyes. "What the rurouni means, is that he's having a little bit of a control issue." He took a step forward backing Kaoru up against the wall. "Are you afraid?"

Kaoru looked at Battosai. "No."

"Are you sure about that?" he grinned.

Despite the nagging feeling that she was in over her head, Kaoru nodded.

* * *

Sakura stared at the smoking man by her. He was obviously going to make a comment on what she last said…and it was probably going to piss her off.

"Let Battosai get suspicious, you say," repeated the cigarette holding man with a puff of smoke. "I'd say you're learning from me after all."

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation. "I wouldn't learn anything from a wolf like you for all the yen in the world, Saito-san."

Saito took another drag off hi cigarette before tossing it. "If you dislike me so much, you should run back to the computer intelligence branch where you belong. The field doesn't need weaklings like you, Kirei-chan."

Sakura flinched at the use of her real name before glaring at Saito. "I'm not about to back out of this. I have things are under control."

Saito smirked. "If you say so." He turned to walk away. "I'll be waiting for your report at the end of the month."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Whatever." Turning abruptly, she stormed her way back to her office.

* * *

Feeling drained from her not-so-happy conversation with her superior-oh kami, she hated that man-Sakura slumped down into her office chair. She so wanted to go home. It was then she noticed a memo tucked under her desk. Eyeing it briefly, she sighed as she picked it up. She didn't even have to read it to know Aoshi wanted a word with her. All she had to read was the addressee: Kirei Katsura.

* * *

The way that Battosai looked at her, was beginning to make Kaoru a little nervous and being backed up against a wall wasn't helping much. Battosai bent down and kissed her roughly. Kaoru's response to the kiss was almost involuntary. This man had 2 different sides with 2 obviously different ways of, er, expressing their interest, but those strange feelings she had emerged no matter which side she was with. She couldn't make sense of it. Pressing her harder against the wall, Battosai made his way from her lips down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kaoru shivered as he sucked on the soft flesh, burying her hands in his red hair at the sensations it caused in her body. Her thoughts became muddled. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door abruptly stopping the forbidden activity. Battosai cursed quietly at the interruption.

"Oi, is Kenshin in there, Jou-chan?" It was Sano.

"Y-yes," Kaoru answered, pushing past Battosai to straighten her clothes…and to hide the obvious hickey on her shoulder. "We're almost done."

"Ok, just wondering."

Battosai looked at Kaoru with a smirk. "We'll continue this another time." Before she could answer, he, once again, gave Kenshin control.

Kaoru shook her head. What did she just herself into?

* * *

Kaoru came home in a very good mood. A little too good of a mood for Yahiko.

"Are you okay?" asked Yahiko. "You've been acting weirder than usual lately."

Kaoru answered with a smile.

Yahiko smirked. "Did you finally find some people who could stand your ugly face?"

Kaoru's good mood instantly vaporized like a house in a nuclear explosion and the daily sibling spat began.

Chapter 9 Preview

"Please tell me this isn't bad news," said Sakura.

Aoshi looked at her sternly. "Shishio is alive."

"Fuck."

Chibisensei: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I need at least 10 reviews to motivate me to write the next chapter so review, review, reiview!


	10. Past & Present

Chibisensei: Hello again! I know last chapter wasn't a lime lime, but it was the closest I could get to it with the amount of time Kaoru & Kenshin knew each other. I am embarrassed with writing lemons and limes, so please be easy on me when I do since it takes a lot of will power to type and publish things of that nature for the public to see. Heh, I didn't honestly think I would get 10 reviews for it, but I did (thank you!) and so here I am with the next chapter! By the way, if anyone has any suggestions on what you would like to see in this story, I'll be happy to hear them :) For the 18+ older readers (since I know, despite the M rating, there are probably some of you out there that aren't), I'll even take ideas for a future lemon and an opinion as to whether you want it to be split into 2 chapters (1 for Battosai & 1 for Kenshin) or put it all into 1. As always, I don't own RK. I didn't in the last chapter & I NEVER will.

Chapter 9: Past & Present

Sakura sighed mentally as she walked into Aoshi's office. Being the leader of the Oniwaban group, it was natural for him to be "in the loop". She hardly minded the extra eyes it provided, but she couldn't help feeling scrutinized every minute she spent in the hospital. She closed the door behind her.

"Please tell me this isn't bad news," said Sakura.

Aoshi looked at her sternly. "Shishio is alive."

"Fuck." Sakura ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "You're sure?"

Aoshi nodded. "I faxed the information to your superiors a few minutes ago."

Sakura cursed again. In her opinion, that guy is far nuttier than Himura ever was; a real crackpot. Then again, her late father's judgment on hiring replacements to certain positions never quite the same after Keiko was killed. Ordering Shishio's assassination later could be called a testament to that now. Sakura bit her lip. "Should we be worried?"

"Hanya informed me that rumors of him surfaced in Tokyo only recently and nothing has been mentioned of his knowing of the flash drive. Nothing has been said in Kyoto either. For now, we are safe."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"However," Aoshi continued. "I believe it would be best for us to take extra care."

Sakura nodded. "Yes." She paused. "Is that all you wished to discuss with me?"

"One more thing," stated Aoshi. "How was it the government put you in charge of safe guarding such classified information? I highly doubt your last name alone gave you clearance to those files."

Sakura tossed the Oniwaban leader a wry smirk. "That's classified."

00000

Kenshin laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. He still could not believe what had happened in Kaoru's office not more than a few hours ago…or, even more, what COULD have happened. Battosai had been all over her like a horny dog and he, himself, hadn't been much better. But, oh, how he enjoyed having his body against hers. He hadn't even looked at another woman in that manner since…her…10 years ago.

FLASHBACK

Kenshin couldn't believe he had to resort to using a gun. He looked man lying dead no more than 3 feet away. And even more, how much of a mess this one had made. Brain matter, blood, teeth, and fragments of bone were splattered across the walls and floor of the small alleyway. The dead man didn't even have a head anymore. He should have let Gunlock finish the modifications on it. A small noise behind him made him whip backward, gun pointing in the face of what had to be a very unlucky witness.

To his surprise, it was a young woman. More specifically, the waitress at the bar he had left just before he was ambushed. Her eyes and hair were as dark as coal and a low, looped pony-tail was tied at the back of her neck. Her plain name badge read "Hello, my name is Tomoe". The young woman stood transfixed and frozen where she stood. She stared at the barrel of the gun and then him.

"You made it rain," Tomoe whispered and then passed out. Kenshin caught her arm as she fell and held her up. He looked from Tomoe to the sword at his waist, then the gun in his opposite hand, and then back to Tomoe. She had seen him kill. If she said anything, his identity as the Ishin Shishi's shadow assassin could be leaked. Assassination was not a very admired war tactic in this day and age of civilized society so the national and the, god forbid, international attention of such a thing would not only be devastating to the Ishin Shishi, but to Japan as a whole. He couldn't let her live. Kenshin looked at her again and sighed, putting the gun back in its holster. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill her either. It wasn't that he thought her attractive or anything. He looked at her again. The position he was holding her was giving him an accidental, but very generous view down her shirt. He turned away. Ok, maybe a little. The sound of distant sirens grabbed his attention. Ok, more than a little. He quickly picked the young woman up and disappeared.

It was only when Kenshin walked into the Ikedya compound, he realized he wasn't really sure what to do with this woman. He had a feeling this Tomoe would not be happy waking up in a man's room and it was too late at night to take her anywhere else. There were very few women on the base and only one he really knew. She was the rebellious and rather moody head of the weapons department and his boss' eldest daughter, Keiko. Kenshin rolled his eyes as he began to walk again. Sometimes Keiko acted more like a impulsive teenager than like a mature 24 year old and he had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. The fact that she was a die-hard feminist who kept an eye open for her fellow females definitely did not help the matter of what he was about to do. He reached her room and knocked on the door.

When he got back to his room, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in thought. Tomoe. What will she be like when she wakes up and what was she doing near that alley to begin with? He uncrossed his arms. Well, at least he knew she was in good hands tonight.

END FLASHABACK

'**It got pretty hot in there today, huh?'** Kenshin rolled his eyes as Battosai's annoying voice brought him back to the present. '_This one does not wish to make any comments on that to you.'_ Battosai snickered in his mind. **'You don't have to. I already know.'** Kenshin threw annoyed mental glance at Battosai. _'Then why ask?'_ **'Is it so bad to talk to yourself about, ahem, future therapy sessions?'** _'If it is like what you're inferring then yes!'_ Battosai smirked. '**You forget she kissed us first in that room. There's nothing wrong with a consensual adult relationship.'** Kenshin frowned. _'Kaoru-dono is not a sex object!'_ **'No, she's hotter."** Kenshin face-palmed. _'This one thinks you missed the point.'_ Battosai chuckled. **'I'm just joking, rurouni. Still…'**

A knock sounded on the door.

"Oi, Kenshin, you awake?" It was Sano.

"Hai, Sano," replied Kenshin. "This one is still awake."

Sano opened the door with a grin, the end of a lollypop sticking out the corner of his mouth. "Just thought I'd say good-bye to my best bud before I go home and catch myself a fox."

Kenshin smiled. "Thank you. Good night, Sano."

Sano waved. "Night, Kenshin." He paused in the doorway. "Hey Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"Is there something I should know?"

Kenshin stiffened. "This one does not know what you are talking about."

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin seriously. "Jou-chan was kinda acting weird after you talked to her. Did Battosai threaten her?"

Kenshin pasted on a clueless look. "Oro?"

Sanosuke sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He closed the door, once again leaving Kenshin to himself and his memories.

Chapter 10 Preview

2 months have passed and Kaoru & Kenshin's relationship is heating up as summer descends on Tokyo, but is it becoming more than just lust and curiosity for Battosai? Can the two personalities agree to trust her enough to reveal more of their past? Meanwhile, news of Shishio goes from bad to worse as he makes his presence known.

Chibisensei: Yes, I am getting rather bored with the slow pace this story has taken so I am skipping ahead in time to get things going. Once again, my standard will be 10 reviews. Thanks for reading!


	11. Shadow of Danger

Chibisensei: Yeah…I kinda forgot that this story existed so sorry for the long wait. I don't think this story is doing half bad considering it was something I started on a whim. Anyway, I don't own RK. I do love reviews and, once again, I'll write another chapter if I get at least 10. And so, without further ado, here's chapter 10!

'**blah' = Battosai's thoughts**

'_blah'= Kenshin's thoughts_

Chapter 10: Shadow of Danger

Kaoru grimaced as she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. The unusual heat and humidity of early summer had been taking a toll on her hair as of late. The fact that her AC decided to crap out only made it worse. She took her ponytail out and retied it higher. She glared at the hair-do and undid it again with a frustrated growl. . Her once straight ebony hair was now a frizzy mess and there wasn't much she could do about it in the little time she had left to get ready for work.

"Hey Busu, did you fall in the toilet or something?" called Yahiko from the other side of the door.

Kaoru scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school, Yahiko-CHAN?"

"One, I don't need 45 minutes to get myself ready so I could impress a bunch of looneys at the nut house; two, I'm waiting for my Pop-Tart to cool; and three, don't call me CHAN!" huffed Yahiko.

Kaoru frowned as she worked her hair into a bun. "They're not "looneys", Yahiko," she defended. "They're normal people that just need a little extra help figuring things out."

"Yeah, like that one crackpot you want to talk about, but can't talk about because of some kind of confidentiality thing," he said a bit sarcastically. "I think you're starting to lose it, sis."

"Just go eat your Pop-Tart!" bit out Kaoru. She didn't like anyone referring to Kenshin as a "crackpot". Kenshin wasn't sane, but he wasn't completely insane either. He knew the difference between right and wrong and had a good grasp on reality. He was just a man with two personalities; two very different personalities. She blushed as she touched the hidden hickey on her shoulder. Battosai always left some kind of mark on her skin, but this was the first time she got one from Kenshin. She blushed deeper. Their relationship was progressing rather well considering the circumstances. Their forbidden romance actually seemed to help his progress. To her surprise, it was Battosai that offered the most personal information about his/Kenshin's past.

Flashback

"I worked for the Ishin Shishi as a shadow assassin under a man named Katsura," said Battosai, sitting on his bed. His expression was serious. "Does that satisfy your curiosity for now?"

Kaoru blinked in shock. "Katsura, as in Kogoro Katsura?" Everyone in Japan knew the name of the one of the highest ranking officers in the army during the war. He was said to have been an amazing leader. Even after losing his family in the Ikedya incident ten years ago, he continued on until the war was complete. Battosai looked away.

"Yes," he said shortly. "Are you done with your questions?"

Kaoru knew he was getting annoyed, but this was progress she would take advantage of it. "I have one more."

Battosai looked at her. "One more and that is it." His voice held a tone offering no argument.

"Where were you stationed?"

Battosai glared at her. "What does it matter?"

The cold look sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine, but she persisted. She had struck something and she had a hunch that it was big. "It's just a question."

"I think I've spoken on myself enough for today," he stated. And the subject was closed…for the time being. She was definitely on to something.

End Flashback

Kaoru looked at the completed bun. It wasn't perfect, but it hid the frizz well enough to be presentable. She heard the front door close and could only assume Yahiko left for school. She looked at her watch. Speaking of which, she was going to be late for work!

* * *

Sakura took a drag off her cigarette as she made her way towards the hospital grounds. The Ikedya incident... It was the cause of all this crap. She exhaled a cloud of smoke. They should have never saved anything onto that flash drive. They should have just crashed the system and wiped everything out. If they hadn't, she would still have her real name and he might still be... She took another puff. And now…now, it's all coming back. She frowned slightly. Shishio gathered support in the past two months. The government moderated it from internet sites and social media, but it's only a temporary road block. If the data on the flash drive is ever discovered and released to the mainstream media, complete anarchy is bound to follow. Sakura threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. She glanced up briefly at a fifth story window. _If the worst happens, you better be ready to face your past, Himura…_

* * *

"Mornin' Himura!" greeted Misao, skipping over to him brightly.

"Good morning, Misao-dono," said Kenshin with a smile. **'Dear Gods, she's STILL wearing those pajamas?" grumbled Battosai.** 'Well, _they were a gift, that they were,' answered Kenshin. _In truth, Kenshin was getting tired of looking at Misao's hot pink, Hello Kitty sleep wear. She hadn't taken them off since she got them…six days ago. The seemingly everlasting presence of the cartoon cat was even giving Soujiro's bright smile a slight strain. Aoshi had brought the plain, brown box with the explanation that there was no ward listed on the parcel, thus the thing ended up on his desk because he "knew everyone". Misao, of course, had taken the box as if was a gift from Aoshi himself and spent the rest of the day on cloud nine. Kenshin assumed Kaoru tried to relay the reality to Misao that Aoshi was only delivered the gift, but it must not have gotten through yet. Misao was adamant that her beloved Aoshi gave her the pajamas. Kenshin thought to himself. Well, the box didn't come with a note so it could have come from Aoshi. The subsequent mental image of Aoshi buying such a flamboyant thing from a store sent Battosai into a fit of laughter and Kenshin into a few audible chuckles.

"What's so funny, Himura?" asked Misao, confused.

Kenshin shook his head. "Nothing, Misao-dono," he lied. "This one was just thinking about a joke Sano told me once."

"Oh?" Misao said with interest. "Can I hear it?"

Kenshin smiled nervously. "This one doesn't quite remember how it went."

"Try to remember."

Kenshin scratched his head. He didn't know any jokes. In Kenshin's mind, Battosai grinned. **'I got a good one. Just repeat after me.****' **

"Er, why doesn't a chicken wear pants?" Kenshin said, unsure of why he even listened to Battosai. Surely, this joke would be better than telling Misao the truth as to why he laughed.

"I don't know, why?"

'_Yes, why?'_ _Kenshin questioned Battosai._ Battosai's reply sent a blush creeping across his cheeks_. _Oh yes, he remembered that joke now. He heard it from Iizuka a month after he was assigned to be stationed in Kyoto. "S-sorry Misao-dono, this one forgot the punch-line," lied Kenshin, nervously. No way was he saying that!

"A chicken doesn't wear pants because his pecker is on his head," helped Sano's voice from nearby. Kenshin's blush intensified as Misao stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! I didn't know you knew dirty jokes, Himura!" she laughed. "That was a good one!"

'**Told you,' bragged Battosai.** _'This one is never going to listen to you again.' _**'You know you love me.' **_'This one does not think so.'_

* * *

Kaoru had heard Misao's hysterical laughter as soon as she entered the ward. She thought she heard Sanosuke say something before the laughter started, but she wasn't sure what. What she did know, was that Megumi was not happy with whatever he said. She had practically dragged him into her office by his ear. Kaoru cringed slightly at the sound of muffled arguing behind the Megumi's thick office door.

"Good morning Kaoru-san," smiled Soujiro, leaning against the opposing wall.

"Same to you Soujiro-san," Kaoru replied, returning the smile. "Um, may I ask what just happened?"

Soujiro chuckled. "Well, I was supposed to talk to Megumi-san about getting my medication adjusted, but Himura-san forgot the punch-line to a dirty joke I think he was telling Misao so Sano helped him out and Megumi-san didn't like it. I'm just going to wait here until she's done yelling at him."

"I see," spoke Kaoru, not quite sure what else to say. If it were any other man, she would be suspicious as to what else may be going on, but this was Kenshin. Kaoru glanced in the direction of the still howling laughter. She still did have a few questions for him though. Kaoru walked into the recreation room to see Misao practically doubled-over and Kenshin standing stiffly in mortified embarrassment. He spotted her and grew redder.

"Hello Kaoru-dono ," Kenshin greeted sheepishly.

"Y-yes, g-good m-morning Kaoru-san," said Misao, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Good morning," replied Kaoru. She looked at Kenshin with a smile. "You're up first today so we could start our session after breakfast."

"Alright," agreed Kenshin, still a little red. He could only hope the joke wasn't repeated to Kaoru

To Kenshin's horror, at breakfast, Misao told Battosai's dirty joke to Soujiro. He chuckled and tossed Kenshin a knowing look. He knew that Kenshin wasn't the one who came up with the joke. The joke wasn't even that funny. No, what was funny was the idea that Battosai might have a sense of humor buried somewhere. It was as out of character for his (Battosai's) image as it was for Aoshi to buy pink Hello Kitty pajamas. Then again, truth can be stranger than fiction.

* * *

Kenshin walked to Kaoru's office after he finished his bowl of cereal and stood in the doorway. E She was wearing a black knee-length skirt today. Her blouse was mostly hidden under the white lab coat-type attire the psychologists and psychiatrists were required to wear. Her hair was in a tight bun, which was quite different from the ponytail he was accustomed to. He wasn't complaining though. Kaoru was beautiful to him no matter what. He knocked softly on the open door.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked up from the mess of case notes on her desk. "Oh yes, come in," she said.

Kenshin nodded and closed the door. "How are things?" he asked walking towards her.

Kaoru let out a chuckle and stood up from her chair. She met him halfway across the room. "That's supposed to be my question."

Kenshin took a breath. "This one apologizes for-"

Kaoru put a finger to his lips. "No need for apologies. You didn't do anything wrong."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, this one did not properly get to say 'good morning' to you." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, which she happily returned. "Good morning Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru blushed. "Good morning Kenshin." They stared at each other for a few moments before leaning in for another kiss. Even though Kaoru knew that this could very well end her career, she couldn't help but find the risk exciting in a way. Kenshin's arm snaked around her slim waist as his tongue slipped between her lips to tease hers. A shiver went up her spine as their tongues began to duel rougher and she moaned softly. She felt like she was floating. Kenshin's grip on her tightened and Kaoru felt herself being lead against the side wall. It was at this point she knew Battosai had taken control to say his 'good morning'. He had a habit of pinning her to walls. His lips parted from hers and Battosai smirked before he began to lead a trail of kisses down her neck. Kaoru shivered at the sensations they left in her body. They were like warm ice on her skin. Battosai's hands slowly began to wander from her waist to the sides of her hips and upwards, outlining every curve on their journey. As they reached her chest, he intentionally extended his. Kaoru let out a gasp as his thumbs brushed up against her nipples through her bra and went into a momentary panic. He had left marks on her neck and shoulders before, but he had never… This was the first time she had been touched in an intentionally arousing way. Battosai noticed her discomfort and removed his hands. He looked up at her, his golden eyes grinning.

"Good morning Kaoru," greeted Battosai.

"Good morning Battosai," she whispered.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked outside. She, once again, lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors game as to who would get (and pay) for the employee coffee. It figured that her co-workers would keep choosing expensive coffee shops. Grumbling, she began to walk off hospital grounds.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "I was wonderin' if you might be able to deliver a message for me." Sakura turned towards the voice to see a tall, blonde man. His hair seemed to defy gravity and resembled a broom more than actual human hair.

"Message?" Sakura questioned.

* * *

Sano sat at the window, pouting. He had gotten the scolding of a lifetime. All he wanted to do was help out a friend! He looked down at the ground five stories below. It was funny how deserted the Meji Hospital could get in the morning. There were only 2 people that he could see. Suddenly, a loud "bang" reached his ears and one fell.

"Holy shit!" yelled Sano.

Chibisensei: Once again, 10+ reviews to find out what happens next

Chapter 11 Preview

"What was that?" questioned Kaoru, startled. "A firecracker?"

"Something or someone just took a bullet," stated Battosai, looking towards the closed door.


	12. Suspicion

Chibisensei: 100 reviews! That means, you automatically get another chapter! I have also decided that, if I get 10+ reviews on this chapter, I will start making the 1st lemon for this story. As I mentioned in the prologue, it will be an optional chapter; an interlude, in this case, so it would probably be the chapter after next. Anyway, I saw the new Kyoto Arc OVA & found it kind of disappointing in the fact that it ignored the manga so much. It was kind of interesting though how it left a shadow of a doubt as to whether spontaneous combustion was Shishio's actual cause of death (yes, the OVA was that different). Well, enough with my ramble; here's chapter 11! Thank you all so much for your continued support!

Chapter 11: Suspicion

"What kind of message?" questioned Sakura. The blonde haired man crossed his arms and looked up.

"Tell me, is that Hitokri Battosai still locked up in there?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give out that kind of information," stated Sakura.

"Would that be because you're supposed to be a shrink or because you're trying to hide somethin'?"

Sakura flinched slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, that's too bad, because Lord Shishio has takin' an awful big interest in this place. He wanted me to give ya'll a nice 'hello' for him." The man uncrossed his arms to reveal a small pistol and fired.

* * *

"What was that?" questioned Kaoru, startled. "A firecracker?"

"Something or someone just took a bullet," stated Battosai, looking towards the closed door.

"Dear kami…" She looked at Battosai. "Can you tell how close it was?"

"Just outside," he answered. "Small caliber gun."

Kaoru began to run towards the door, but Battosai intercepted her.

"Don't," he stated, seriously. "Stay here."

"I can't!" she protested. "What if someone is hurt?"

"Then someone else will take care of them," said Battosai. "It's not safe."

Kaoru frowned and tried to move past him. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

A hand gripped her shoulder lightly. "Please Kaoru-dono."Kaoru looked at Kenshin, surprised to see he had taken control. Kenshin closed his eyes as a memory flashed into his mind. "There are some things that should not be seen by innocent eyes."

FLASHBACK

Kenshin gritted his teeth as he held Tomoe's unconscious form over his shoulder, his free arm firing his magnum as he ran as fast as he could. Why did she-how could he have-? He glanced to Keiko who was also firing shots. Tomoe didn't have much time. His hand gripped his gun tighter as he fired a shot through the nearest obstacle's head. That was his last bullet. Keiko fired off a few more rounds and everything fell silent. She paused to reload. Kenshin stopped.

"What the hell did you stop for?" yelled Keiko. "We don't have time for breaks!"

"I'm out of bullets," he stated.

Keiko snapped a new clip into her gun. "Excuse me?"

"I'm out of bullets," Kenshin repeated. "I need another gun."

Keiko looked at him incredulously. "Do I look like a magician to you? I only have this one left!"

"Then give it to me," he stated.

"Then what the hell do I use?"

Kenshin glared at her. "You said yourself we have no time so shut up and give me the fucking gun!" Keiko took a step back. She was never intimidated by him before, but this new gold tint to his eyes… Kenshin took a breath to calm his temper. "Just trust me, ok?"

Keiko nodded and handed him the gun. "Alright," she stated quietly.

Kenshin cocked the gun. "Now let's-"

A single gunshot and Keiko froze. Kenshin quickly looked up and fired at the last living Shinsengumi in the room, killing him instantly. Keiko looked down at herself to find a small hole in her abdomen. She looked at Kenshin with wide eyes and fell.

"Keiko-san!" Kenshin yelled. He squeezed Tomoe's limp form in apology before gently setting her down on the ground. He ran over to assess Keiko's injury. Keiko coughed blood as she rolled into a ball, clutching her wound tightly. She looked at the shock on Kenshin's face. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't start," she stated, cutting him off before he began. "Just do me a favor before you go." She looked her eyes with his. "You know we can't afford me being captured, so…" She held out her hand. "I only need one, Himura."

Kenshin looked at the gun into his hand and back to her. He was in a moral crisis. This was his boss' eldest daughter…his friend. He couldn't let her- The sound of many footsteps caught their attention.

Keiko extended her hand further. "Please…don't make me ask you to pull the trigger." His mind still in turmoil, Kenshin found himself slowly lowering the weapon into Keiko's hand. He didn't see that Tomoe was regaining consciousness. Keiko put the gun to her temple with a half smile.

"Thank you, Himura," she whispered. Kenshin turned his head and grimaced at the loud "BANG" that echoed throughout the room. He didn't want to look back, but he needed the gun. He turned back to see blood spatter, bone fragments, and… Kenshin swiped the gun off the ground and went to retrieve Tomoe. He could still save her. He had to save her. When he looked at Tomoe's face, he saw her staring at Keiko's lifeless form. The look of horror written all over her face told him that she saw what happened. She had seen everything.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Sakura stood on shaky limbs, the pistol in her hand still smoking. It had happened so fast that she wasn't quite sure how it did. The sight of the gun brought back a distant memory from a visit to her sister's department in the Ikedya.

FLASHBACK

"Katsura-san told me that you're good with weaponry," said Iizuka to Keiko.

"Well, I wasn't made head of the Weapons Department because of my girlish charm," stated Keiko, not bothering to look up from the .357 Magnum she was cleaning.

Iizuka shrugged. "Considering you're a woman, I'm not sure I can continue trusting you with my things."

Keiko looked up briefly. "Good, less work for me."

Kirei peaked out from the corner she was waiting behind. She looked up at her father beside her. "Papa, are you going to let him say bad things about Keiko-neesan?"

Kogoro smiled at Kirei. "You sister's a big girl now. I can't say anything."

Kirei frowned. "But aren't you that mouse-guy's boss?"

Kogoro chuckled at his youngest daughter's less than flattering nickname for his subordinate. "I suppose I can have a word with him later. Let's see what happens for now."

"I think I at least deserve a demonstration," stated Iizuka, trying to provoke the young woman. "I can't trust someone I think is weaker than me."

Keiko slammed down the gun and glared at the man. "Ok, smartass, let's see what you got."

Iizuka drew his unloaded gun causing Keiko, on reflex, to grab his wrist with her left hand and twist it so that the weapon fell from his hand and into her left. She held it to his face. "Any more sexist statements?"

END FLASHBACK

Like with her sister, it was by reflex, but, unlike Keiko, she was not able to hold herself back from pulling the trigger. She looked down at the bleeding body of the broom-headed man. She had never shot anyone before. Sakura looked at the gun. Kami, she really fucked up.

* * *

The echo of the gunshot and Sano's subsequent exclamation sent Megumi, Soujiro, and Misao to the window.

"What happened?" asked Megumi, alarmed.

"I think someone just got killed out front," Sano said, still in shock.

The distant sound of sirens could be heard. "Sounds like someone already called for help," observed Soujiro. Misao looked down.

"Do you really think that person is dead?" she asked. The door to Kaoru's office creaked open causing Misao to yell over. "Kaoru-san, someone was just shot!"

* * *

"See? Someone was hurt!" argued Kaoru. "I need to know what I can do!" Kenshin gave in to the determined look on her face.

"Alright, Kaoru-dono, but let me go first." Kaoru nodded and followed Kenshin out the door.

Sano turned to see Kenshin walking slowly towards the window with Kaoru behind him. "Kenshin, you're good with this stuff, do you think that guy is dead?"

The statement made Kenshin visibly tense. He knew Sano didn't mean it in the way it sounded, but, even if he did, it would be true. **'I'm the one with the expertise, rurouni,' reminded Battosai. 'Let me look. I'll be nice enough to call us even then since you took control when I was still talking to Kaoru.'** _'You were being harsh with her, that you were," retorted Kenshin. _**'She needed to listen to reason!' **_'She needed to be convinced!"_The internal bickering continued for another minute before Battosai won control with the condition that he would behave himself. Battosai walked to the window and peered down at the 2 figures. He caught a slight movement from the one on the ground.

"He's alive," stated Battosai. The lower tone of his voice attracted the attention of the rest of the room. He squinted slightly at the second figure who was now surrendering to the police. It wasn't that fact that attracted his attention, however. A shooting in broad daylight in front of a psychiatric hospital was no random occurrence. The question was, why?

Chibisensei: The flashbacks of Kenshin's past are intentionally vague and spontaneous. I'm trying to create "puzzle pieces" for the reader to put together. After all, it wouldn't be very fair to Kaoru if you knew everything. I will write the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews, 10+ reviews for me to start writing the lemon.

Chapter 12 Preview

"Himura-san has been acting really strange lately, Aoshi-sama," said Misao.

"Strange how?" asked Aoshi.

"I think he knows something more is going on here."


	13. Secrecy

Chibisensei: The people have spoken so next chapter is a lemon. I've been practicing my smut writing for it and then I remembered that I never did an official poll to see which Kenshin was getting the 1st lemon. So who do you want it to be: the sweet, loveable Kenshin or the lustful badass Battosai? You'll get your lemon either way, but I'd rather the readers choose who gets some ;) In the meantime, here's chater 12! Enjoy the chapter & I'll get the lemon up when I can. Also, I believe I owe an explanation for my long absences. When I get into anime, I go in cycles from one to another. Sometimes the cycles take months :/ THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! Happy holidays!

Chapter 12: Secrecy

The loud blaring of an ambulance siren cut through the silence in the room like a sharp katana through flesh. Well, that's what Battosai compared it too. Although the shooter had surrendered, the injured party still remained on the ground.

"How do you know he's alive, K-er…" started Sano, his statement dying when he remembered he wasn't talking to the "sane" Kenshin.

"He moved," responded Battosai nonchalantly. "Dead people can't move on their own."

Sano scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense," he responded.

Battosai threw the man a slightly annoyed look. "You guess?" _'There's no need to be short with him, that there isn't.' __**'The man's an idiot.'**_ Kenshin couldn't think of a quick enough response to that.

"But then, who was the shooter?" wondered Soujiro. "And why here?"

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," stated Megumi, spotted what looked like Aoshi walking towards the scene. _How strange…_

* * *

Saito blew out a puff of smoke, coolly. "I figured you would screw up at one point or another."

Sakura frowned at him from inside the police car. "Why are you being so calm if I fucked up that badly?"

"I made a back-up plan, just in case something like this would happen," stated Saito. "Besides, what happened may not necessarily be a bad thing. Isn't that right, Aoshi-san?"

Sakura turned to head to see that Aoshi had somehow managed to sneak up on her. By now, the ambulance had arrived and was loading the broom-headed man into the back.

"What you did Kirei was unacceptably foolish, however it does present an opportunity to find out what Shishio is up to," said Aoshi.

Sakura looked away. "Broom-head said that Shishio took an interest in the hospital." Subtle surprise crossed the two men's faces. "I fear this is only the beginning."

Saito and Aoshi glanced at each other in some secret form of silent communication. Aoshi nodded and walked away while Saito got into the driver's seat of the police car.

"Can you at least loosen the handcuffs?" asked Sakura dully. She understood appearances had to be kept up, but Saito didn't have to put them on so tight.

Saito turned on the car glanced at her from the rear view mirror. She could plainly see the smug smirk on his face. The bastard was enjoying this! "No."

"Asshole."

* * *

Aoshi walked into his office with the shadow of a scowl on his face. Shishio taking an interest in the hospital can only mean a few things. He frowned. Battosai would not be able to be kept in the dark if this continued. Unfortunately, Kirei's stunt most likely did not escape his [Battosai's] attention. Still, he had to be sure. Aoshi picked up the phone on his desk.

"Yes, siri?" spoke the sweet voice of the hospital operator.

"Can you connect me to Megumi Takani of ward 3?"

"Right away, sir." The sound of soft elevator music soon replaced the operator's voice as she transferred his call. It was annoying. The music cut off abruptly as Megumi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Megumi-san, please accompany Misao to my office. I would like to speak to her regarding her last progress review," stated Aoshi.

"But didn't you discuss that with her recently?" asked Megumi.

"I forgot to mention a few things," he said cooly. There was a pause on Megumi's end.

"Alright," she finally answered.

"Good." With that, Aoshi hung up and began to impatiently drum his fingers on the desk. It was a good ten minutes before he heard the knock at his door. "Come in."

Megumi opened the door with a hyper Misao at her side. "Should I wait outside?" Megumi asked.

"No," stated Aoshi. "I will bring her back." Megumi nodded. He often brought Misao back himself from her progress reviews which Megumi did find somewhat strange considering Aoshi's personality and Misao's obsession with him. Still, she wasn't about to question her boss. Putting her slight suspicions aside, the psychiatrist allowed the very enthusiastic girl bound into the room, closed the door behind her [Misao], and walked back to ward 3.

"Aoshi-sama!" yelled Misao happily, attempting to glomp the much taller man. "I missed you so much!"

Aoshi held Misao at a distance. "Control yourself Misao."

Misao began to pout. "Don't I at least get a 'hello' kiss?"

Aoshi gave the girl a neutral look. "You know that is inappropriate behavior on my part."

Misao frowned. "That didn't stop you last time."

"Last time was relatively late in the day and between shifts."

Misao sat down on a nearby chair with her arms crossed. "This sucks. Why can't we be like a normal couple?"

"You volunteered for this, Misao," Aoshi pointed out. "And I did try to warn you."

Misao began to pout again. "I just wanted to be around you more..."

Aoshi looked at her. "You are still wearing those pajamas?"

Misao nodded. "Wearing them makes me feel like you're always with me," she said dreamily hugging herself.

Aoshi sighed mentally. Who was he kidding? She was PERFECT for this operation. He cleared his throat loudly, instantly snapping Misao out of whatever romantic fantasy she was indulging in.

"Huh?"

"So, is there anything you have to report to me as of late?"

Misao looked down at the ground. "Actually…" She paused.

"Actually?"

"Himura-san has been acting really strange lately, Aoshi-sama," said Misao.

"Strange how?" asked Aoshi.

"I think he knows something more is going on here." To Misao's surprise, Aoshi frowned. He actually visibly FROWNED in front of another person.

"I see. How much does he suspect?"

Misao looked down. "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "But Battosai had this calculating look on his face when we were looking outside the window after the shooting." She looked back up. "Do you know what happened?"

"Shishio has taken an interest in the hospital."

Misao's eyes widened. "Shishio?!" she cried.

Aoshi gave her a glare that demanded silence. Misao put a hand over her mouth. "I am supposing Sakura-san was confronted outside as she carries no weapon to work."

"Mfff mfff mfff?" she muffled.

"You may take you hand off of your mouth," stated Aoshi coolly. Misao obediently obeyed.

"So Sakura-san was the shooter?"

"Yes." He paused to give the girl a serious look. "Saito-san and I will take care of the media reports. I want you to stall Himura-both Kenshin AND Battosai's- for the time being until I receive details of how to handle this situation."

Misao nodded. "I will do my best."

* * *

Misao being called to Aoshi's office did not do well for Battosai's suspicions. Although he had given Kenshin back control shortly after Megumi received the phone call, he was still in deep contemplation. **'It's too much of a coincidence for that hyper brat to be called in by Aoshi minutes after a shooting in front of our building.' **_**'**__This one agrees that it is a coincidence, but it is probably just that.'_Battosai frowned mentally thinking back to what he could make out of the shooter. **'You know as well as I do that guns are not common among civilians. If it the shooting was intentional, the shooter would not have surrendered so easily. However, there also no logical way for it to be accidental unless…' **_**'**__Unless there was a struggle,' Kenshin finished._ '**Now you're catching on rurouni. And for what reason do you think there would be a struggle in broad daylight where there could be witnesses?' **_'It was meant to be seen. _**'And because it was in front this dump it would make sense to conclude that it was the hospital's attention the aggressor was after. Also, since it was most likely unintentional, the shooter was the one attacked.'** _'If what you say is correct, than the person attacked would be no random civilian off the street, that they would not. It would be-' _**'A staff member,' Battosai cut him off. 'Someone is sending someone here a message and judging how quick that hyper brat was whisked away to Aoshi's right after, they know what it was.' **Kenshin had to drop his argument and agree with his other personality. It couldn't have been a coincidence. But, then again, how could Misao be involved? She was in this ward for months with very few visitors; and, even those had some supervision. Was it really possible Aoshi had some part in this?

"Kenshin? Are you alright?"

The sound of Kaoru's voice snapped Kenshin and Battosai out of their thoughts. Kenshin smiled. "This one is fine, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru looked down. "Do you think what happened today was intentional?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. This one does think, however, that it has nothing to do with us." At least he hoped it didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirei Katsura stood angrily behind the bars of the police station basement holding cell. "Let me out! I know you can hear me!"

From upstairs, Hajime Saito indeed could hear the rookie's curses.

"Shouldn't we take her into interrogation?" asked a detective.

Saito shook his head. "It could wait until I finish this paper work. You know girls like her are more likely to be truthful after a few hours in a cell."

Back downstairs, Kirei gave up and sat down with a huff. A fellow inmate looked at her.

"You know, I never would have suspected someone looking like you to be a working girl," she spoke. "Then again, if you're in this cell, you must be."

Kirei blinked. "Working girl?"

FLASHBACK

"_I made a back-up plan, just in case something like this would happen," stated Saito. "Besides, what happened may not necessarily be a bad thing. Isn't that right, Aoshi-san?" _

END FLASHABACK

Realization hit and tic marks quickly appeared and multiplied on her forehead. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed towards the ceiling. "JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Saito lit a cigarette at his desk and leaned back with a smirk. _I'm just savoring the moment, rookie; just savoring the moment._

* * *

A few days passed and "details" of the incident finally reached ward 3; but, much to Kaoru's dismay, not before an irritated Battosai mercilessly grilled a frightened Misao for answers. She wasn't on shift then, but she heard from Megumi the next day that he had to be sedated by Aoshi…again. It was a disappointing setback and both Kenshin and Battoasai knew it. Aoshi had spoken to him personally-restrained of course-in an attempt to quell his suspicions.

FLASHBACK

"_You must understand Himura that everything I do is to protect this hospital, its staff, and its patients," started Aoshi seriously. "This incident involved one of my staff and I only did my job. It does not involve you in any way."_

"_So, if it is YOUR job, why is Misao involved?" Battosai spat. "You can't lie and say she isn't."_

_Aoshi glanced to the side to hide the hide the anger in his eyes. "The staff member involved has a questionable reputation outside of the hospital. Misao-san had met her once before she was admitted and instantly recognized her. I did not know of this staff member's outside 'activities' until I first spoke with Misao-san. As the staff member is quite competent at their job, I made the decision to ignore it. That was my mistake."_

_Battosai smirked. "In other words, you broke a rule."_

"_Yes, I did. Misao-san connected with this person on some level and wishes to speak with this person from time to time. This person, however, works on another ward so-"_

"_So you act as the middle man to keep your ass safe." Battosai grinned. "You DID buy that brat those pajamas, didn't you?" Aoshi looked back at Battosai, but didn't answer. "That's an interesting story. What makes you think I won't tell the world it?"_

"_What makes you think anyone would believe you?" countered Aoshi. Battosai growled at that and Aoshi turned away._

"_This matter has absolutely nothing to do with you Himura. Misao's involvement ended the second I brought her back here that day. I am warning you: do not cause any more trouble. If you do, you will find yourself tied to that bed a lot more often."_

"_Sounds kinky," Battosai stated snarky. _

"_Your psychologist is quite disappointed with your setback as am I. Kaoru-san is a hard worker, but if she is not effective than I will have to find yet another replacement." _

_Battosai scowled. "You wouldn't dare."_

"_She IS my employee. If you enjoy her company, than you best cooperate. Have a good day, Himura." With that, he left. The parting threat left Battosai even angrier than when Aoshi had come in. How dare he threaten Kaoru?! She had nothing to do with this! She loved her job! Still, he was right in her being his employee. He could fire her. Battosai grit his teeth. He didn't want that and neither did the rurouni. Irritated, he took a deep breath and let Kenshin take control. The rurouni was a lot better at dealing with this emotional shit than him. Unfortunately, Kenshin wasn't in a much better mood. He was also very much angry with Aoshi. There was one other thing both personalities shared at that moment. Neither had believed a word Aoshi had said._

END FLASHBACK

Another month passed and the staff worker, revealed to be Sakura Himei, returned to work. There had not been anything out of the ordinary since the shooting, but both Kenshin and Battosai decided to keep a very close eye on things. Speaking of which…

"Kenshin, are you ready for your therapy session?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. This one will be right there."

Chibisensei: So who do you want it to be: Kenshin or Battosai? Send your choice in a lovely review or PM & I'll tally them. The majority wins. Remember, my lemon chapters are optional so they'll basically be just smut. Happy holidays again!

Chapter 13 Preview

His hands…his fingers. They made everything in her body burn with desire. At this point, she didn't care if someone walked in. Kaoru arched her back. At this point, all she wanted was more of him; all of him.


End file.
